Mandalorian Effect
by nicranger
Summary: The Mandalorian's. A people once known for their warrior prowess that rivaled even the jedi. Where have they all gone? They have left the Galaxy that once housed their home world of Mandalore but now find themselves in another. With new races and new danger's ahead can the Mandalorian race with the help of this new Galaxies' inhabitants survive as they have done before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story of mine that is a crossover with Star Wars and Mass Effect that is basically going to be an AU of both so just heads up.**

 _'How long has it been?'_ Asks a man standing in front of a large window showing the vast expanse of space before him. This man stood an imposing six foot three and was donned in midnight black Mandalorian armor with red accents but looked to be in his early teens. On his thighs sat two blaster pistols but at his waist sat the hilt to a blade. The mans helmet was currently held under his right arm showing off his chiseled features, lightly tanned skin, black hair and his piercing green eyes.

This man was none other than Alren Kios. The new leader of the Mandalorian people and one of the last surviving members of the once feared Deathwatch. Where is he and why you may ask? It was because his people are a dyeing race. His people once feared and respected were now nothing more than a bunch of wandering nomads a part of one massive fleet.

During the reign of the Empire the Emperor's Death star had destroyed his planet and most of his people. A good few had managed to escape the destruction but even that did not help to ease the pain of having one's home world destroyed for no other reason than because it could. Most wanted to appoint a senator to lead them but when Deathwatch stepped in they easily took charge and began training many to be the warriors that they were born to be.

They still had a council but they were now more military oriented than anything else. The rest of the galaxy saw them as wanderers with little to no power of their own to fight off any potential attacks. Oh how wrong they were. The Mandalorian's only showed the galaxy what they wanted them to see and hid their true strength and capabilities.

What the rest of the world saw was a bunch of floating colony ships with little to no defensive capabilities but those ships were a distraction to hide the Mandalorian's true power. During the Clone Wars and even during the Empire's reign all the way up until this time Deathwatch had been secretly stealing info and technology from every corner of the Galaxy no matter how small and insignificant it may seem. This lead to them discovering a few Seperatist bases that the Republic had never found including immense fleets of ships and even a second Malevolence that was at least twice as big as the first though it was half finished. Plus they found quite a few droid factories and began mass producing droids but only the commando droids as the other classes of droids were declared useless by the Mandalorians while the Commando droids had so much potential to be made better.

Along with these Deathwatch had found blueprints to various Republic ships and even some experimental gear that was never finished. Yet after a few years of work done by Mandalorian scientist it was safe to say the people of Mandalore were pretty much ahead of the game in the technology department. They had developed portable ray shielding for their people, more advanced weaponry, and even a new type of drug injected into the people to increase their lifespans immensely and even increase things such as healing and overall physical performance. The average Mandalorian could now live up to 2,000 years and still look to be in their mid fifties. Even so this was not enough for the Mandalorian people. They wanted a home to call their own without the Republic coming to dictate what they did. It was because of the Republic and the Jedi that Mandalore had become weak and had stopped the training of the finest warriors in the galaxy that even gave the entirety of the Jedi a run for their money in full out conflict.

And now their planet was gone. And where were these so called 'peacekeepers' when Mandalore needed them? Being killed left and right by the very troops they led.

Alren played all of this through his head as he gazed out into space. Today that would all change.

"Sir."

Turning his head slightly to stare behind him he saw a Mandalorian in full armor behind him standing at attention.

"We are ready to proceed with the plan on your command."

"Good. Patch me through to the rest of the fleet on an open channel. It is finally time to reclaim the might of Mandalore and leave the damned Republic behind once and for all." Said Alren as he to donned his helmet.

Looking outside he watched as many ships appeared out of hyperspace. A huge amalgamation of various ships of different make and design all with the single purpose of serving the Mandalorian race to whatever end. When all ships had arrived the fleet was now made up of over 80 Republic attack cruisers, 100 Seperatist Dreadnaught's, and 40 stealth ships. All of them surrounding his ship. It was almost an exact copy of the original Malevolence only this one was almost eight kilometers long and was a shining silver with the stmbol of Deathwatch proudly displayed on the side.

Taking one last look at his peoples fleet of ships he turns and walks over to the command table so that his message could be heard by the entire fleet.

"People of Mandalore today is the day we have been waiting for. For untold decade's our people have been repressed by those who serve the Republic! They tried to take away and destroy our proud heritage but we endured! The Jedi could not end us. The Empire could not end us. Not even the Force itself has been able to end our peoples heritage! Even so we can no longer remain in this galaxy or risk losing ourselves to them once more. So today we venture out beyond the Outer Rim and into the uncharted zones of the universe to find a knew home for our people to prosper. I do not know what we may encounter but what I do know is that we will take whatever the universe gives us and move forward into a grand age for our people!"

At the end of his speech Alren was greeted by the claps and cheers of his people giving him more confidence that what he was doing was truly the right thing. Walking back to his previous spot at the front of the ship he stares back out into space and orders his men to begin the jump to lightspeed.

"Commencing lightspeed jump in 3...2...1 jump!"

And just like that the people of Mandalore disappear from the Galaxy of the Republic never to be seen again.

As the ships travel through lightspeed Alren turns back to his men and begins ordering them to the cryotanks. He did not know how long the trip would be so during the trip his people would slumber while the droids on board dealt with the ships daily operations. While walking towards his own cryotank Alren looks over to a commando droid emblazoned with gold accents symbolizing it's rank as a commander droid that would run the ship in his place.

"SS-97 wake me should anything come up. Good bye for now my old friend." After receiving a nod and salute from the droid Alren steps into the pod and slowly feels himself drift off into a dreamless sleep waiting for the day his people would wake and claim their destiny.

It was another day for the Migrant Fleet as they slowly drifted through space. After losing their home world to their own creations the qurian race was cast adrift into space and secluded by the Council for creating the Geth. It was frustrating yes but there was nothing they could do so as a people they endured the seclusion of the other races and pressed on hoping for something better. Though on this day something would happen that would change not only the fate of the Wurian race but the of all the other races in the Galaxy.

"Uh sir we may have a problem." Spoke a quarian to the Captain of the ship which just so happened to be a scouting ship for the Flotilla.

Walking over the quarian male who commanded this particular ship looked at looked at his subordinate before asking what the problem was.

"Well it's just that we've picked up a strange signal that normally would be written off as nothing but its the direction that has me concerned as it seems to be heading straight for us."

Before the captain could speak a whole fleet of ships seemed to have appeared out of nowhere! Looking at the ships the Captain stared in fear at the fleet before him. While not as large as some other fleets it was the ships themselves that scared him. Nearly every single one of them was a dreadnaught class but his eyes were focused on just one that just so appeared to be leading this fleet of unknown ships. It was so large it made the largest of dreadnaughts look like small cruisers by comparison.

"Get me in contact with the Admiral's now!" Screamed the Captain after breaking from his stupor. Whoever these knew strangers were it was obvious they meant business.

Alren felt his sense return to him after what felt like forever. Forcing open his eyes he had to squint at first until they adjusted. Looking around he sees the other members of his crew slowly waking up as well or stretching out. Doing a few quick stretches himself he sees the doors open and see's SS-97 walk in flanked by two other commando droids.

"How long has it been SS? And why have you woken us?" Ask Alren wondering what could have brought the droid to wake not just him but his people as well from cryo sleep. Had they found a newplanet to inhabit?

"Sir, you and the others have been in cryo sleep for over four centuries. The reason we have woken you is because we are facing a large fleet of unknown ships and they are trying to contact us and we felt it was best for you to do so." Was the answer he received. Instantly Alren stance straightend as he played various outcomes that could happen from this first contact with an unfamiliar race.

"What have you learned of them so far?"

" They possess roughly 50,000 ships with the largest one being roughly the size of a Republic cruiser. We have hacked their systems and learned that the race is known as quarians who were driven from their home world by their own AI creations called the 'Geth.' They seem to have very weak immune systems and are constantly wearing a type of suit that helps them survive."

"What of their weapons and ship capabilities?"

"Their weapons use something called Mass Effect technology that is more like a modified form of old slugthrowing weapons. They also seem to use kinetic shielding and their ships fighting ability is minimal at best with most of them serving more as living quarters than actual fighting vessels. What are your orders sir?"

As everyone looked upon him waiting for his decision on what to do with these knew beings Alren was thinking over what was said about these 'quarians' and honestly felt a little sorry for them. They were not that different from his people in all honesty. Sure they were technologically inferior to his people but they could prove valuable allies in the future and they may have important knowledge of this new galaxy. Turning towards his subordinates Alren begins to give orders.

"I want the ships ready for battle but not to fire unless fired upon. Also get me Councilor Velirn, we have some knew 'allies' to greet after all."

With his orders given him and his troops move into position not knowing the repercussions their actions would have on the galaxy in the years to come.

 **Love it? Hate it? Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys here's the next chapter! Also I'd like to answer a few questions. First off Bobba and the clones will NOT be in this story. Why? Because although it is an AU some things will still be the same such as Bobba got eaten by a giant sand worm and the clones stopped being made after the end of the clone wars. Also if you do have suggestions for the story than feel free to send them via review or PM.**

It had been over three hours since Alren had sent over his Councilor to negotiate and he was getting impatient though it didn't show. Everyone in the fleet was still ready should conflict break out but Alren was confident it wouldn't happen. Despite what other's may say the military leader of the Mandalorian people knew that they needed the quarians help. They knew this Galaxy and its inhabitants and if the people of Mandalore wanted to find a new home it was best to have a guide and maybe what could one day be a powerful alliance.

Then one of his officer's ran up to him stopping to stand at attention.

"Sir the Councilor is on his way back to the Malevolence but has informed us that he is bringing a young quarian on board. Plus he has left behind the youngest member of his guard with the quarians. He didn't say why but he will explain once they arrive."

"Alright warrior thank you for the information. I want a squad of commando droids with me right now. I'm heading down to greet our new guest." Ordered Alren.

A few minutes later and Alren was on an express elevator heading to the hangar that they would be landing in. On the way the young mandalorian leader was trying to decipher what Councilor Velirn intended by bringing one of the quarians over to the ship. The Councilor always thought outside the box and was a little quirky but that's why Alren gave him his position. He wanted people in charge that could actually think for themselves and see the big picture instead of just following the crowd and being constant 'yes men.'

A few minutes later and the small group of droids and one mandalorian had arrived at the hangar just in time to see the transport shuttle land. Walking towards the opening ramp Alren stands in a relaxed manner as his squad of commando droids fall in along side him. When the ramp finally opens the first to come out is the small escort of mandalorian warriors Alren had sent with Councilor Velirn minus one as was said earlier. Then out stepped the Councilor himself with a young quarian right beside him.

The Councilor was an elderly looking man looking to be in his mid to late fifties with short grey hair and slightly wrinkled tan skin. He stood slightly shorter than Alren and had kind dark brown eyes as he led the quarian off the ship.

Said Quarian was even shorter than the Councilor and wearing a purple suit that covered her entire form but was skin tight allowing him to identify the gender. All he could really focus on though was the glowing purple eyes behind the glass face of her helmet. She also seemed to be very nervous upon seeing Alren and his company of droids.

"Ah Alren how good of you to meet us here." Spoke the Councilor in a happy tone.

"No problem Councilor. Now mind explaining to me why you brought a quarian on board and left one of my warriors with them?" Asked Alren in a polite yet strict tone.

"Ah yes about that. I've come up with a sort of cultural exchange between us. They will hold on to the young man for six months time and teach him about their ways and culture while we do the same with this young lady here. If all goes well we could have a potential alliance with the quarians that will benefit both species." Stated the Councilor a little proud of his accomplishment.

Thinking this over Alren could see the benefits of such a program. Not only would it help the two get along better but could end up making the two species closer in the long run which is something he would definitely appreciate. Then he turned to the Quarian herself and she squirmed a bit under his helmeted gaze. Taking notice of her discomfort Alren removed his helmet and handed it to one of the commando droids as he walked up to the quarian girl and started to kindly speak to her.

"Can I have your name miss?"

"T-t-tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"And may I ask, how old are you and why were you chosen for this experiment?"

It was here that the Councilor stepped in to answer.

"Ah she is the daughter of one of the Admiral's of the fleet who are basically the leaders of their people. And Tali here is fifteen just like yourself."

While Alren nodded at this Tali was staring wide eyed at Alren wondering how they could let a mere child lead his entire people and not be fazed by it in the least. Instead of keeping it to herself she actually spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Keelah! How can they let you run this entire fleet!? Your no older than I am!"

All eyes turned to her in an instant and she began to get very uncomfortable, especially when she saw the droids and mandalorians reaching for their weapons. But a hand motion from Alren was all it took to put them at ease once more. Turning towards her Alren looked at her with a gaze she had only seen on the eldest of quarian's. Specifically the ones who had fought the Geth and had lived to tell about it.

"They let me lead them because out of everyone in this fleet I am the only one brave enough to take the responsibility. Believe it or not Tali but this fleet before you is what remains of my people. Our planet was destroyed by a mad man who saw us as a threat to his rule and tried to wipe us out. While my people were lost and broken I knew someone would have to take charge and bring our people back from the brink. Sure I was just a boy at the time and it was an uphill battle to earn my peoples loyalty and respect but it was well worth it. _That_ , is why they allow me to lead them. Now enough of this talk of my leadership. You were sent here to learn Mandalorian culture correct? Well from now on I will personally be teaching you our ways. Come." Said Alren before taking his helmet from the commando droid that held it and began walking away from the group.

As Alren walked back to the express elevator Tali stood in shock for a few moment's before finally realizing that she was to follow the young leader. Quickly catching up to him. Standing beside him in the lift Tali could not stop herself from taking glances at this man who while so young was leading his people better than most people twice his age could. He had definitely earned her respect and just maybe if things turned out alright they could help her people take back their hoe from the Geth.

-6 months later-

It had been six months since Tali had boarded the Malevolence and met it's young leader. After he took over her teaching personally Tali had learned a great many things of the mandalorian people and had grown to admire such a strong people whose loyalty to their home was unquestionable.

At first Alren had only taught her the history of his people and how many great battles they had fought in. She was especially interested in their conflict with these 'jedi' who were feared by many others in their Galaxy and yet the Mandalorians were able to go toe to toe with them. It was during the last few weeks that he began to teach her the warrior ways of his people and needless to say it was rough.

Alren pushed Tali to her limits and beyond, not treating her any different than if he was training a new mandalorian warrior recruit. She actually kind of appreciated it as being the daughter of an Admiral had other's treating her like she was made of glass. Right now was to be her final session with Alren before she would be heading back to the flotilla where negotiations would resume once more and the fate of both races would be decided from there.

Alren lashed out with a left jab that Tali quickly blocked with her forearm but was caught off guard when he grabbed said forearm and threw her over his shoulder. Tali managed to recover in midair and land on her feet. Rushing her Alren tried for a low kick which Tali jumped over before trying to land an axe kick that was blocked by the mans crossed arms. Then with a quick shove Alren threw her back. Tali used this moment to gain some distance by doing a backhand spring.

The two stared at each other still in their fighting stances before Alren eased himself out of it quickly followed by Tali.

"Very good Tali. You have come a long way and would have made a fine mandalorian warrior. One day you may even give me a run for my money." Said Alren happily as he removed his helmet. He had been fighting in full gear the entire time and he was happy to take off his helmet to get a breather. She had managed to get him to actually sweat a bit during that spar.

"That's only because your a good teacher Alren." Responded Tali. Her usual environmental suit had some modifications done to it in her time on the Malevolence. Cause now her suit was fitted with mandalorian iron plating on her forearms, shins and chest that was form fitting. Her helmet even fot an upgrade as it had been equipped with a face plate similar to a mandalorian's helmet that could be deployed in combat. Said Face plate was quickly lifted at the end of the spar.

"Well today's the day my young student. After today we may never see each-other again or just maybe both of our people can work together and help each-other. Whatever the case it was great having you here princess." Said Alren with a little smirk at the end since he used the little nickname he had given her.

"Keelah Alren! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Oh I know. I just never agreed not to."

Unknown to Alren, Tali was blushing under her mask. She had grown very close to Alren over the time she had spent learning under him and could honestly admit she had a crush on the young leader. She would never say it aloud though as she didn't feel that this would be the right time. Maybe later down the road but until then she decided to hold her tongue.

After getting cleaned up Tali tried to return the armor Alren had given her but he declined and told her she had earned the right to keep it. The two then went back to the same hangar that Tali had arrived in to see Councilor Velirn and the same escort he had when he first went over to the Migrant Fleet all ready to go.

fter a final goodbye hug from the quarian women Tali entered the ship with the others and was off back to her people's fleet. Looking to the side he sees one of his warriors without their helmet on smiling at him mischievously.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering when your gonna finally just drop the ball and kiss your little quarian student."

Blushing slightly Alren smacked the man upside the head before walking off to go back to the bridge of the ship. He really hoped that negotiations went well and Councilor Velirn could negotiate an alliance of some sort.

It was over an hour later that he got a call from the Councilor. Almost instantly the Concilor's hologram was displayed and the giant smile that threatened to split his face gave lren the impression that things had went over well.

"So Councilor what is the verdict?" Asked Alren with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

"Sir I am proud to say that we have a treaty with the Quarians. No longer will we be known as the Migrant Fleet and the Mandalorian Fleet, but we are now known as the Unison Fleet. With the Malevolence as the flagship."

Alren's face now matched Velirn's with a giant smile. He couldn't have gotten any better news. Then his thoughts drifted to what he ahd learned about Tali's people and their very weak immune systems, plus their lower tech. After ending the call with Councilor Velirn, Alren contacted the republic cruiser that held his scientist and medical staff with one of the staff instantly accepting the call and appearing via hologram.

"Ah Sir Alren! What can we do for you today sir?"

"I have a job for your team Jenos."

"Oh? And what might that be Sir?"

"It involves our new friends. Now how long do you think it will take to fix an entire species immune system?" Asked Alren wondering what the future holds for the newly formed Unison Fleet.

 **Well there you guys go. Remember review and/or PM me any ideas you may have for the story or your thoughts on it. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys next chapter. Nothing new to say so lets just get on with it.**

 _-Citadel Council chambers-_

The three Councilor's of the Citadel were currently looking over some very disturbing reports. An unknown fleet had been spotted near one of the Mass Relay's and had made contact with the Quarian Migrant Fleet. From what they could gather these new unknown's to the galaxy were making friends with the Quarian's and that spelled trouble for the rest of them.

"They posses more dreadnaught's than all races combined and that one ship makes even the Citadel look small by comparison! I say this threat must either be brought to heel or eliminated immediately before they attack." Spoke Councilor Sparatus of the Turian species.

"But we don't know if they truly mean any harm Sparatus. They don't seem to be a threat if they haven't attacked the Quarians yet so we may be able to negotiate with them." Retorted Councilor Valern of the Salarian species.

While her two fellow councilor's argued Councilor Tevos of the Asarii was having her own thoughts on this new fleet that had arrived in the galaxy. From what the reports had said they and the Quarian fleet had kept stationary for over six months and the only sign of movement being a small shuttle like ship moving between the two fleets. She didn't want to but she had to agree with Sparatus as these new arrivals could prove very dangerous but she still wanted to try diplomacy before attempting to attack an unknown.

"Enough you two. Sparatus why don't you send a Turian fleet and try and negotiate with these new beings? If that fails then we will go with your plan and eliminate them but not before we have at least attempted to negotiate with them. Agreed?" She said.

The other two thought over Tevos' suggestion and accepted it. As Sparatus went to go contact the nearest Turian fleet he was also making sure to contact the Council's best operative just to make sure things went the Council's way.

 _-The Unison Fleet-_

Things with the newly established Unison fleet had been going surprisingly well for the new allies. People had been exchanged between the two fleets both to alleviate the overfilled flotilla ships and also to send some engineers over to upgrade the Quarian fleets technology. Alren couldn't of asked for a better outcome to the negotiations and everyone was happier for it. His men had no problem getting along with the Quarian people and some had made quite a few friends.

The only problems came from when their new allies learned about how the droids on board worked. It took some convincing but eventually the Quarian's fears were put at ease. Right now Alren could be found sitting in his Captains chair twirling his blaster pistol on one finger bored out of his mind.

"Sir we got ships incoming." Said one of the bridge's occupants.

"How many?" Asked Alren as he stopped spinning his pistol and went to look at the screen the man was watching.

"Well over 400 hundred sir with three being this systems version of a dreadnaught class. From the information we got from the Quarian's I would have to say they appear to be Turian.

Alren's eyes narrowed at this. He had been wondering when the other inhabitants of this galaxy would take notice of his peoples entrance into the galaxy. He had expected maybe a small fleet of ships to try and negotiate with him but this was more like a war fleet and that didn't sit well with the young leader. Donning his helmet Alren gave a quick check of his gear before turning and announcing to the bridge.

"All ships prepare for combat! Potential hostile's inbound!"

Like clockwork there was a rushing of feet as men prepped their weapons and comms sent the order to the other ships of the fleet. Outside Alren could see his ships moving into position when he was contacted by the Quarian fleet.

"What's going on Alren? Why are your ships getting ready for combat?" Asked one of the Admiral's he recognized as Tali's father Rael'Zorah

"Long range scanners have picked up a significantly large fleet of Turian ships inbound. Scan's say they number at about 400 with 3 being dreadnaught classes. We won't attack but I want to be prepared just in case."

"Should we move into position as well?"

"No. Due to the upgrade's being doen to your ships currently your attack vessel's won't be able to provide much support until they are finished. Don't worry about us though as we can more than handle a few talking birds." Said Alren with a joking tone at the end. After that the transmission ended and by that time all ships were in place.

A few tense minutes passed before the fleet finally arrived and Alren had to say he was disappointed at what he saw. Most of the ships were pathetically small while the so called 'dreadnaught's' were still smaller than a Republic cruiser. Still he could see the weapon's on each and every ship letting him know they were ready to get violent should it come to that.

"Sir we're being contacted by the new fleet!"

"Put them through. Let's see what these birdbrains want."

A few seconds later a hologram appeared to show a Turian in dark grey armor. He stood at ease but Alren could tell he wasn't taking this seriously and that was a small jab to Alren's warrior pride that he wasn't being taken seriously.

"This is Saren Arterius, Council SPECTRE and commander of this fleet. To whom am I speaking.

"Alren Krios the leader of the Mandalorian people and commander of the newly established Unison Fleet. Now what do you want Saren?" Said Alren getting straight to the point. He got a little bit of satisfaction at seeing the surprised look on the Turian's face at the mention of the newly established fleet before the alien's eyes narrowed into a small leer.

"Do you know that providing aid to the Quarian fleet is illegal by order of the Council?"

"I was told... but I don't care. We are not a part of the 'mighty' Council so we don't have to follow your ridiculous laws. And you can quote me on that Turian. Now why are you here?" Said Alren uncaringly and almost laughed at the furious look on Saren's face.

"Well _Commander_ the Council wants to negotiate with you and sent me here to escort you to the Citadel." Saren ground out through his clenched mandible.

"Hmm. So they sent a fleet of 400 hundred ships for that? I don't think so. From where I'm sitting they sent this fleet to try and strong arm me into going to them instead of coming to me themselves. What you fail to relies SPECTRE is that what we lack in quantity we more than make up for in quality. So you can head back to your council and tell them that I will not go to them and if they wish to speak to me then they must come here. If that is all you may leave and deliver the message."

Unbridled fury raged in Saren's eyes after hearing what Alren had to say. Then Saren's face became a blank mask as he stared at Alren. The two held gazes for a moment before Saren spoke in a cold tone.

"If that is your decision then so be it. But you will soon regret it."

Then the communication ended and all was silent for a few moments before one of the bridge hands announced something.

"Sir their prepping weapons to fire! Order's!?"

"As soon as they fire I want immediate return fire! Send out the fighters as well! Let's show them why we are the most feared warriors in our galaxy and this one as well!" Ordered Alren getting a roar of approval from his troops.

Despite the situation Alren felt a little giddy at the battle to come. It had been a while since his people had actually gotten to fight and their warrior blood craved for a chance to prove themselves. Now here was an opportunity they could not pass up and the Turian's would soon come to regret attacking the Mandalorian race.

The darkness of space was suddenly lit by the fire coming from the Turian ships. Alren watched with bated breath as the shots impacted against his fleet and waited to see the outcome of the attack. Once it cleared he could see his fleet looked no worse for wear. Looking at a nearby consul he could see his ships shields barely reading any damage at all from the Turian's attack.

Just like he had ordered his fleet instantly returned fire on the Turian's as fighters were launched with a combination of vulture droids and some modified tie fighters. The Turians launched their own fighters but just like before the shielding of the Mandalorian's was far superior and able to withstand anything the Turian's threw at it. Turian ships were falling left and right and Alren knew it wouldn't be long before they would either have to retreat or face annihilation, it was only a matter of time.

 _-With Saren-_

The Turian SPECTRE was not happy, no, he was FURIOUS! He was confident the sheer numbers of the fleet he was given by the Council would have been enough to cow any resistance these new arrivals would have put up but he was wrong upon meeting their leader. The man was infuriating and showed him and the Council little to no respect. With his pride wounded Saren decided to just destroy the fleet and be done with it. The Council wouldn't care as they would believe anything he said.

But that plan was shot to hell when he saw just what these 'Mandalorian's' were capable of. His ships weapons did very little to no damage while the opposing fleets weapons easily broke through his ships shields. It was obvious that these Mandalorian's didn't use Mass Effect technology but instead were using something much more advanced. His fleet was being destroyed right before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sir we've lost a third of our fleet while nearly another third is mostly crippled. We've just lost both of the other dreadnaught's! What do we do?" Declared a Turian operative almost hysterically.

Saren ground his mandible thinking of a way he could salvage this before looking at the Quarian fleet. During this whole conflict the space faring race had not made a single move to aid their supposed allies leaving him to believe that maybe the reason they weren't aiding them is because they can't.

"Send some of our ships to attack the Quarian fleet!"

"What? But sir those are civilian vessel's! We can't jus-"

The Turian who spoke out was silenced before he could finish by a shot from Saren's pistol. Looking at the other occupants of the bridge he dared anyone to speak out again but when none did he repeated his order which was followed accordingly as he saw 30 ships moving to engage the Quarian fleet.

 _-Back with Alren-_

"Sir a few of the enemies ships have broken off. They are heading straight for the Quarian fleet!" Announced one of the bridge officers. The news made Alren jump to his feet in both surprise and anger.

"WHAT!? Send three Republic cruisers and a Seperatist dreadnaught to protect them immediately! Now I want twenty warriors to meet me in hanger 17 in five minutes along with a platoon of Commando droids." Ordered Alren as he walked to the express elevator.

"But sir where are you going?"

"To mount that damned Turian's head on a pike. It is one thing to attack a Mandalorian, but it is another thing to attack our allies. We've shown the power of our ships but now it's time to show the power of our people. As a final order until I return... wipe out every last Turian ship besides the last remaining dreadnaught. That's where Saren is and where we're heading."

"Good luck Commander." Was the last thing Alren heard before the doors to the elevator closed.

 **Well there you have it. Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Alren reached the hangar bay he stepped out to see the forces he had requested along with a certain Quarian amongst them. He didn't question it as she was a Mandalorian now so she did qualify to be a part of the team he would be leading to kill that bastard Turian who dared to attack them without reason other than a wounded ego. Standing in front of his men they all stood at attention as he pulled up a holographic scan of the dreadnaught they would soon be boarding.

"Alright listen up as I'll only be saying this once. Our mission is to find and kill one Saren Arterius, the one leading this fleet against us. We'll be using five Seperatist boarding craft to get in at three specific points. The Commando droids will hit here on the lower decks closest to where the engine's are. Your job is to disable the engine's and eliminate any Turians who get in your way. Team two will hit the hangar's here and make sure no one can escape. Finally, my team will land on one of the upper decks where we will make our way to the bridge and kill that damned Turian Saren. Got that!"

"Yes sir!" Was the unified reply. With a dismissive wave of his hand his troops dispersed to their pods. As Alren made his way to his pod he found Tali right beside him looking a bit twitchy and decided to ease her fears.

"It's alright Tali. Just remember your a Mandalorian now and we always have each-other's backs. You'll do fine and finally earn your place among our ranks." He said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tali looked up at the young leader in surprise for a moment before smiling behind her mask. She was honestly nervous about going on this mission. Not because she was afraid of dieing but rather she was afraid of failing both her species and her new family among the Mandalorian's. She had grown to hold a lot of respect for the warrior people who could give even the Krogan's a run for their money in a straight up fight. But Alren's words eased her doubt and now she felt she was ready to take on whatever lay ahead.

 _-with Saren-_

The Turian Spectre watched with a critical eye as the ships he sent to attack the Quarian fleet was repelled by the ships sent to aid them. He was wary of the level of technology these beings held as it seemed to make Mass Effect technology look downright primitive by comparison. He knew he would have to escape soon so he could report this to the Council but he wanted to gather as much info as possible just to make sure they had some idea of what they would be dealing with in the near future.

"Sir we have ships incoming!" Shouted one of the officer's while pulling up a small display of the incoming vessel's.

Looking at the five approaching ships he wondered what purpose they could serve? The weren't armed like fighters and they lacked any sort of equipment for bombers so what were they used for? Looking closer Saren took in the ships overall shape especially the three sharp prongs in the front. Slowly a look of realization came over his face as he realized just what these ships were used for. They weren't fighters, they were _boarding ships._

"Destroy those ships now!" Ordered Saren but by then it was too late as the ships split off and impacted prongs first into the ships hull.

Warning alarms blaredand even from his position he could hear the telltale signs of combat as his troops engaged the intruders.

"Report!" Demanded the Spectre. A moment later a Turian soldier appeared before him and looked frightened beyond belief as he kept glancing to the side, most likely the source of combat at the moment.

"Sir enemy troops have breached the ships hull near the engine room, hangar bay and somewhere near the bridge!"

"How many?"

"At least fifty sir comprised of both enemy troops and what appear to be some form of robots!" The Turian paused here to fire off a few rounds from his rifle before turning back to Saren who for his part was wondering about these 'robots' and what they may be capable of. As well as if they were anything like the Geth.

"Repel them!"

"We can't sir! Their shields are stronger and even when we manage to break through our shots barely even scratch their armor! Not to mention the fact that their weapons are energy based just like their ships and are tearing through us with ease! We can't ugh!" The Turian was cut off courtesy of a blaster bolt to the side sending him off screen only to be replaced by a Mandalorian warrior leaping into view and firing a few shots before looking at the Spectre. The two shared a glance for a moment before the connection was cut.

Saren suddenly felt a dreadful chill go down his spine as he ordered his men to be ready to defend the bridge.

 _-With Alren-_

Alren for his part was having the time of his life as he shot down numerous Turian soldiers with his dual blaster pistols. Tali was beside him with a blaster rifle that she was using like a pro. Behind them the rest of the group that had come with them were cleaning up any stragglers.

Soon the door to the bridge was in sight and Alren grinned under his helmet at what was to come. Pulling a thermal detonator from his belt he primed the device and after taking a few more shots at some Turian's chucked the round weapon to land in front of the door. A couple seconds later the device exploded sending shards of scortching metal flying and leaving a giant hole where the door once stood.

Taking the lead Alren rushed inside. This cost him though as both of his pistol's were knocked from his hands as the barrel of another pistol was pointed in his face. Alren on instinct lashed out at his attacker's wrist grabbing the appendage and twisting sharply making the weapon drop from the attackers hand and to the ground before being kicked away by Alren.

The young Mandalorian then had to leap back to avoid two curved orange blades that were aimed for his side. With some distance between them Alren looked to find his attacker was none other than the Turian he had come to kill. On his right arm was the orange blades that had nearly hit him before and this excited the young Mandalorian at the potential challenge he now faced.

"Well a pleasure to finally meet you face to face Saren Arterius."

"Alren Krios I presume? You have a lot of guts to attack me on my ship."

"Not as much as you do in attacking my fleet on an account of your wounded pride. Not to mention you would attack innocent bystander's is just cowardly." Replied Alren coldly but a hint of anger could be heard in his tone.

"They are allie's with you are they not? Then that made them enemies as well."

"Well it doesn't matter now _Saren,_ considering that you are about to die." Said Alren as he drew the sword handle in his right hand from his waist. With a snap-hiss the dark saber's blade sprung forth. A pure black blade of energy lined with white and shaped like a katana's blade.

Saren gazed at the blade with a critical eye before returning his attention to his opponent. Not waiting for Alren to make the first move Saren lunged with his Omni blades poised to cut the young man down. In response Alren raised the dark saber and parried the strike before dealing a strong kick to the Spectre's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him quite a ways back.

The enhancments given to his people had not only given Alren a much longer lifespan but also enhanced his physical abilities beyond what one could get through natural means, He severely had to hold back when sparing with Tali but right now, against Saren, the gloves were coming off.

To his credit the Turian Spectre was back on his feet quickly and was now more wary of the young Mandalorian. The two circled each-other, ignoring all other distractions and looking for their chance to strike.

Alren lunged forward with a feint making Saren try to block the attack only for Alren to spin on his heel for a side slash but that was also blocked by Saren. The two were deadlocked for a moment before Alren lashed out with a skull shattering head butt sending the Turian staggering back. Then before he could recover Alren brought his saber down ready to bisect Saren down the center.

Luckily the Turian had enough wit's to dodge the incoming blade of death, but unluckily he couldn't avoid it entirely and was subjected to having the entire right side of his face, including his eye, explode with heat searing pain. Alren didn't stops there though as he went ahead and brough his blade down on the arm that held the Omni blade severing it at the elbow.

Another cry of pain followed as the Turian stumbled back before falling on his back to the floor. Alren stood over his fallen opponent a little disappointed at the outcome. He truly expected more from a Council Spectre.

"Well looks like this is it Saren I hope you enjoy eternity... IN HELL!" Shouted Alren as he brought his saber up ready to deal the finishing blow. Yet a cry of surprise from the side caught his attention momentarily. This moment was enough for Saren to make his move as he kicked Alren in the gut and making him stumble back a bit.

Using the opportunity he made for himself Saren leaped to his feet with surprising speed and took off away from the bridge with Alren quickly giving chase. They ran a good while before arriving at what looked to be a private hangar of some sort where a single ship lay docked. Just as Alren was within distance to grab Saren he had to leap back to avoid some fire from a few remaining Turian foot soldiers.

Saren quickly ran into the ship clutching his stump of an arm as he typed in coordinate's to go the Citadel. Outside the ship Alren had just finished off the last soldier as he saw the ship lift up and take off. All the while Alren was cursing Saren's name and any progeny he may conceive while also swearing to find the cowardly Spectre and finish what he started. Not even the Council will be able to save him from a Mandalorian's wrath.

 **Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya.**

Alren was furious! That damned Turian Saren had ran off like a coward and left his men to die in his stead! He didn't even have the guts to die with some honor and would rather be hunted down like some cheap game. Well if that's what he wanted Alren would happily oblige him when he found him and took his head to mount in his room.

"Sir."

Turning around Alren saw his men and Tali walking into the hangar with a bloody and bruised Turian be pushed along. When they reached him the Turian was brought to his knees before the young Mandalorian who gazed at him impassively through his helmets visor.

"Casualties." Demanded Alren as Tali handed him his blaster pistol's that he had left in the bridge giving her a nod of thanks.

"None sir. Also we've gotten word that the rest of the Turian fleet has been destroyed per your orders but a couple of the Quarian's ships had been damaged from some lucky hits by the Turian ships that were sent to attack them. Other than that nothing but a few scrapes and bruises." Informed one of the men.

Internally Alren sighed in relief at this and was glad he hadn't lost any men. But this did little to abate his anger at the aggressor. He wanted, no, NEEDED to find that bastard and make him suffer for ever attacking his fleet. Then his gaze drifted to the Turian soldier that was glaring at all of them as if he had some right to do so.

"Turian. Where is Saren heading." Alren asked simply and to the point.

"Go fuck yourself." Was the Turians reply as he spit some blood at Alren which landed on his boot.

Alren slowly looked down at his now stained boot before looking back at the Turian who had a smug look in his eyes. In a blur of movement Alren had lashed out and had his right hand wrapped around the aliens throat and now had him lifted off the ground and in the air slowly choking him.

"No more games _Turian._ Either you tell me where Saren could have gone or I kill you and he becomes the sole survivor of this encounter. So what's it going to be? Death, or survival." Alren said coldly but with a distinct tone of hate in his tone.

During his time with Tali he had been reading everything he could about this galaxy and its inhabitants. More specifically the three 'main' races. Honestly he found them even worse than the Republic! The Turians were the military portion of the Council and were very arrogant believeing they had no equal in military might. The Asarii were the diplomatic portion but were prideful and obnoxious in their belief's that because of their long lives they were naturally smarter and wiser than the other races. Finally the Salarian's ran the espionage and intelligence portion of the Council but Alren found them to be nothing more than thieves looking to take any bit of tech and knowledge they could that wasn't theirs by right and he had no doubt they would try and steal some of his peoples technology to further their own. Truly this galaxy was becoming more trouble than its worth.

After a few more seconds of struggling the Turian finally relented and gave in to his captor's demands.

"Fine! T-the Council! He more than likely went to the Citadel to inform the Council about what happened!"

Accepting the info Alren drops the Turian and orders two of his men to take him away and lock him in the brig of one of the stealth ships under heavy guard and to take his Omni tool to delete ant data he may have on his fleet. After the Turian was removed it was just Alren, Tali and the remainder of his men.

"What now sir?"

"Now I want the Malevolence prepped for departure along with two Republic cruisers. The Council thinks they can bully us around because we are new arrivals to this galaxy but they will soon learn no one commands the Mandalorian people. They will either stay out of our way or we will do as our ancestor's did and bring this Galaxy to its knees. Our people bowed to the Republic's will once and we will not trade one political prison for another." Stated Alren with conviction gaining a new level of respect among his men and Tali.

After his proclamation Alren had Tali hack into the ships systems and download all available info from it which just so happened to include very detailed knowledge on the Turians current military strength including the number of ships currently in service and the number of active and reserve soldiers. Aftwerwards they had all left the Turian dreadnaught and destroyed it before Alren left with the Malevolence and two Republic cruisers towards the Citadel which would take no more than a few hours time.

During this little bit of downtime Alren had decided to clean and repair his equipment as well as plan out what he was going to do when he met the Council. He knew they would try and demand 'justice' for his slaughter of their fleet so he would have to deal with that first which wouldn't be a problem. But it was afterwards that had him troubled. His people couldn't just wander through space like the Quarian's did and in order to stay afloat in this Galaxy he needed money.

After thinking about it for a moment Alren brought up his datapad and began to scroll through it before finding what he wanted. Omega. Part of the Terminus system which was home to the lowlife's and criminal's of the galaxy. The perfect place for what he had in mind after his little meeting with the Council.

 _Time Skip_

"So that's the Citadel? Not bad but I have definitely seen better." Commented Alren as he looked down at the five kilometer long space station.

His small fleet had just arrived at the Citadel not but a few minutes ago and needless to say their arrival caused quite a stir. He saw about a hundred ships being mobilized and civilians running around or looking up in fear. His fleet hadn't moved from their spot above the station for a few minutes now as they awaited for them to receive contact first.

Alren didn't have to wait long as one of his men told him that the Citadel was trying to contact them. Telling him to open a channel Alren saw an Asarii in what he recognized as C-Sec armor appear on the holotable.

"This is Ajarah Mutora of C-Sec. Unknown ship please state your purpose." She said with as much authority as possible though Alren could hear the hint of fear in her voice making him grin under his helmet.

"This is Alren Krios Captain of the Malevolence and leader of the Unison fleet. I want an audience with the council _as soon as possible_." He said the last part with a warning tone meaning he wanted them right now didn't want to be kept waiting.

The Asari quickly disappeared from the holotable and Alren just sat in his chair waiting for the Council to contact him. It wasn't but a few minutes later that he received another communication and grinned while he answered it. Then the trio of an Asari, Turian and Salarian appeared before him.

"Greetings Alren Krios. I am Councilor Tevos and these are-" Began the Asari before Alren cut her off.

"I am well aware of who you all are Councilor. But I am not here to make pleasantries. I am here to talk about recent.. _events,_ as it were. I will have a shuttle sent down to escort you and any guards you wish to my ship for negotiations. I expect you here within the next twenty minutes." And with that Alren cut the line not even giving the Councilor's time to object to his demands.

Now it was just the waiting game as he knew the Councilor's would accept his 'invitation' regardless if they wanted to or not. Not like he cared. With those thoughts Alren left for the hangar to await the Council along with a few of his warriors.

 _Time skip_

Alren waited with his hands clasped behind his back, his warriors behind him as he waited for the shuttle carrying the Council to arrive while around him droids and other warriors went about their duties as if nothing was going on. Just the way he wanted it, he wasn't trying to make a big spectacle of the situation after all.

A few minutes later and he saw the shuttle come into view. When it landed Alren calmly waited until the hatch opened. As soon as it did over thirty C-Sec officers rushed in forming line from the shuttle hatch to Alren and his men. None of them were impressed.

The Councilor's then made their appearance walking with as much grace and dignity as possible before stopping in front of Alren. The young Mandalorian gave them a quick once over before turning around and motioning for them to follow him. All of the Councilor's frowned at the complete lack of respect they were being shown but nonetheless followed him along with ten C-Sec guards.

It was amusing to see the scared and surprised looks on his guests faces when the rode on the express line to the meeting room. Yet when they arrived all of that amusement faded away to cold indifference. It was time to be serious.

The meeting room was nothing special as it only had one decent sized table with three chairs at one end for the Councilor's and one at the other for Alren. While the guards for each took their positions around the room Alren and the Councilor's took their seats and waited for the other to speak first. After a few minutes of silence it was Councilor Sparatus who spoke up.

"So I see you have accepted our invitation? I trust SPECTRE Saren delivered it accordingly." Spoke the Turian Councilor with a bit of pride at the mention of Saren.

Unknown to the Councilor's this disappointed and angered Alren. It seems that Saren failed to speak to the Council meaning he either died in space, which was unlikely, or had gone off the grid to try and escape him. Clever but it would only delay the inevitable.

"More or less. You see I am here more for the fact of what Saren did when I declined your 'invitation.'" Alren said coldly.

The Councilor's were surprised by this but were also dreading what the SPECTRE may have done as he was known for going a bit overboard when insulted and from what they had seen so far this Alren character didn't seem like a respectable fellow.

"If we may ask what exactly occurred when Saren delivered our message?" Asked Valern.

"What your _SPECTRE_ did was attack my fleet with his own. We responded accordingly and defended ourselves. Needless to say the entire Turian fleet was destroyed leaving only two survivor's. One being your SPECTRE after me and some of my men boarded his ship and I took his arm before he escaped and another Turian who now sits in the brig of one of my ships that is currently not here. What I am here for is compensation for an attack on my fleet by the Council." Declared Alren.

"What! We ordered no such attack!" Declared Sparatus.

"Saren is a Spectre meaning his actions reflect directly on the Council meaning that the attack on my fleet is not just Saren's fault but yours as well. And since I can't get at him you'll have to do. Now are you ready to hear what I want in return for your unprovoked attack on my fleet?"

Sparatus looked ready to continue the denial that the Council was at fault but a shake of the head from Tevos stopped him. Tevos and Valern knew that Alren was right in all regards and if they didn't want this man to be an enemy they would have to give into his demands for now. He did afterall wipe out one of the best fleets if not the best fleet in the Turian Hierarchy or so he claims. But if that's what did in fact happen it was best not to play the odds with him.

"Of course Mr. Krios. What is it you want?" Asked Valern making Alren grin under his helmet.

"What I want is to claim a planet for my people to colonize. And before you ask I have already chosen a planet." Said Alren while bringing up a map of this Galaxy courtesy of the Quarians and pointed at one specific planet that the Councilor's recognized.

"Eden Prime? Why that one?"Asekd Tevos.

"Do I need a reason Councilor? Either way I want that planet to be handed over to the Unison Fleet for colonization."

The next two hours went by with Alren eventually getting Eden Prime handed over to him and his people as well as a few agreements allowing some of the other races to settle on Eden Prime, or as it was soon to be known as New Mandalore, once the Unison Fleet had secured it and begun building their new home. They were just about to end the meeting when the doors to the meeting room opened and in came two of Alrens warriors dragging in a bleeding C-Sec Salarian officer. They promptly dropped him on the floor as they reported to Alren on what had happened.

"Sir we found _this_ one sneaking around trying to scan some of our technology and even attempted to steal some weapons."

Alren instantly turned his gaze to the Council who were just as surprised by this as he was and knew then and there that this Turian was working for someone else.

Walking over to the bleeding Salarian Alren gazed down at him for a moment before he backhanded him and sent him to the ground with blood and spittle flying from his mouth. Placing one boot on the Salarian's chest he pressed down enough to make it hurt.

"Who do you work for scum? Tell me and I may let you live."

At first the Salarian just refused to speak but after pressing down to the point his ribs were slowly breaking the Salarian gave it up.

"The Shadow Broker! I work for the Shadow Broker!"

"Who is the Shadow Broker?" Asked Alren as the title was new to him. It was Tevos who answered before the Salarian could.

"The Shadow Broker is a holder of information with spies everywhere in the galaxy at every level making them the most well informed being in the galaxy. No one knows who or where they are only that they are very good at getting information they shouldn't and others can't get."

Nodding at the explanation Alren took out one of his blaster pistols and put a round in the Salarian's head killing him instantly and stunning the Council and other C-Sec officers.

"Why did you do that!?" Demanded Sparatus.

"Simple. He was a spy. Standard procedure is you capture spy if possible, get any available info out of them and then kill them. It's really not that hard to figure out. Better keep that in mind when you start sending people to New Mandalore in the future as no one will be exempt on my planet. Now this meeting is over so my guards will escort you back to the shuttle which will take you all back to the Citadel." Said Alren nonchalantly as he deposited his blaster pistol.

The Council did not object as they were lead out leaving Alren the only one left in the meeting room. He waited a minute more before heading off to the bridge while calling to the bridge through his comms, "set course for the Terminus system. More specifically Omega. Leave as soon as the shuttle returns."

Everything was going just the way Alren wanted it. Now if only he could fine that damned Turian SPECTRE then he would be the happiest Mandalorian in the universe.

 **Well there's the next chapter for ya. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and I just want to say that the size of the Citadel was a typo and not because I actually thought the damn thing was only 5 kilometers long. it was supposed to say 45 and a slight error occurred so don't go biting my head off for it okay? Now lets just get on to the next chapter of the story!**

"So this is Omega? Looks like a slightly cleaner version of Coruscant's slums." Mused Alren to himself as he walked down the street towards the main hub of the station that housed the scum of this galaxy.

This was where he would start off on getting funds for his people so that they may prosper once they settle onto their new home.

The young leader had chosen to go alone on a small stealth ship so as to not draw too much attention to himself but even then he had already encountered five people that tried to mug him, seven prostitute's and over thirty beggars. Nothing new to him as he had many encounters like these beforehand on places like Tattooine and Coruscant. It still didn't negate the fact that these minor inconveniences were gnawing away at his patience and pretty soon he would end up just killing anyone who spoke to him that wasn't his target. So it was a godsend when he finally saw his objective just ahead. Afterlife, the biggest nightclub there was on Omega and the base of the Queen of the Terminus system Aria T'Loak.

He'd done his homework on the Asarii woman and had to give her some credit. The woman was a fine warrior in her own right and an even better leader from what he has read. An alliance with her would go a long way down the line.

Walking up to the front entrance he saw the door being guarded by a Krogan bouncer and took a few moments to observe what a Krogan actually looked like as they were considered the most feared warriors in this galaxy. Obviously the species was built for brute strength rather than tactical wit so Alren figured he would have no trouble fending him off should things get hostile as they no doubt would given the Krogan's usual way of doing things.

"Hold it right there buddy. What you want?" Demanded the Krogan as he stared down at Alren.

"I have business with Aria so please step aside." Asked Alren in a tone that clearly showed his irritation with being delayed. He had things to do damnit!

The Krogan though only narrowed his eyes and reached for the shotgun at his side. Clearly he didn't like Alren's answer.

"Sorry buddy but no one sees the Queen of Omega unless she asks for them and since you aren't on the list you better leave. Or don't, at least that way I get to have some fun killing you." Said the Krogan smiling at the end.

Alren for his part just scoffed at the alien merc's banter and in a flash of movement had his dark saber drawn and cut off the arm reaching for the Krogan's weapon at the elbow. The Krogan cried out in both pain and shock as he looked at his twitching limb on the ground before turning to face the one responsible with a look of absolute hatred and rage.

"You bastard!" Yelled the Krogan as he tried to punch Alren only for that arm to meet the same fate as its predecessor only this time it was cut off at the shoulder leaving the now armless Krogan at Alren's mercy.

Deciding he had wasted enough time Alren promptly cut off the Krogan's head and deactivated his dark saber before attaching it back to his belt. Giving one last look at the dead Krogan Alren opened the doors to the club and stepped inside to be greeted by the stares of its patrons. Despite the loud roaring music no one was dancing or moving, not even the scantily clad females on stage were performing as they all stared at the young mandalorian warrior in shock, awe and even a bit of fear mixed in.

After quickly surveying the area Alren saw a set of stairs leading up and that it had a couple more guards so he figured that was where he wanted to go. As he walked the crowd parted easily before him. As the guards noticed his approach their grips on their weapons tightened as some of them even began to shake a little. They knew this guy had to of killed the Krogan at the door to get in but what made them nervous was that when they saw him walk in they had caught a glimpse of the armless and headless corpse of their comrade. The man had killed a Krogan with apparent ease which was a feat that made this man a force to be reckoned with.

As he walked though Alren could hear the various whispers being spoken of him by the clubs patrons and couldn't help but smile at a few of them.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Asked a Batarian.

"Idiot! Didn't you hear about those new species showing up in the galaxy? Call themselves Mandalorian's and they aren't to be messed with if what I heard was true." Spoke a Turian.

"Yeah, rumor has it his fleet wiped out a Turian fleet nearly four times the size of theirs and it was being lead by a SPECTRE!" Said a Drell waiter.

"Not just any SPECTRE but Saren Arterius, the greatest there's ever been. One of those Mandalorian's even managed to take Sraen's eye and an arm before he managed to escape right before the entire fleet was destroyed." Pointed out a Krogan merc.

"What are the chances that this guy is the same one who did that to Saren?" Asked an Asarii dancer out of curiosity.

"Very likely." Answered Alren as he couldn't help but say it. This had a funny reaction of making them all go wide eyed and to stare at Alren as he walked by.

As Alren got closer he noticed how the guards were acting and figured it would only be a matter of time before one of them finally snapped and tried to attack him. Turns out he was right as one of the Batarian guards brought up his rifle and was about to open fire on Alren only for Alren to draw his blaster pistol's and put two rounds into his head and chest.

As the Batarian merc's corpse collapsed the other merc's brought up their weapons but quickly met the same fate as their comrade as they were shot down before they could fire off a single round. Taking a quick look behind him he made sure none of the clubs other patrons would make a move before holstering his pistol's and continuing on his way.

Walking up the stairs he met no more guards which made him frown. He thought the so called 'Queen of Omega' would be a little more cautious. Or maybe she was just that confident in herself? Either way he had no problems getting to his destination which was signaled by the large doors leading to what he guessed was Aria's private section of the club.

As soon as he opened the doors though he found himself greeted by a squad of merc's with their weapons raised and ready to end him. In the middle of this gaggle of hired guns sat an Asarii on a comfy looking leather couch. She looked calm despite the situation but Alren noticed the hint of anger in her gaze as she looked at him.

"Aria T'Loak I presume?" Asked Alren not at all bothered by all the weapons currently pointed at him. He knew if it came down to a fight his shields would give him more than enough time to draw his own weapons and put down the mercs.

"I am. And you must be Alren Krios?" Aria responded in kind.

"I see word travel's fast. Not surprising considering the huge entrance I made at the Citadel."

"Quite. Now mind telling me why you are here and killing my guards?" She demanded.

"Why to talk to you of course. Unfortunately your guards have a nasty habit of attacking out of fear and being complete morons. But I guess that's what you get when you only have a bunch of thugs with guns on your payroll." Said Alren as he took the seat across from Aria not even acknowledging the glares he was getting from said thugs.

Aria for her part was interested in what Alren wanted to talk to her about. She had heard of what him and his fleet have accomplished in their short time here and was honestly kind of afraid he may have come to take her throne. And with the way things had been going so far she had no doubt he could accomplish that task with little to no trouble.

"What would you want to talk to me about?" Asked Aria while still maintaining her calm demeanor and having her guards lower their weapons.

"It's very simple really. My people need a source of income and I don't trust the Council to not use this to try and weaken my people. That's where you come in. You see my people are warriors first and foremost so when not in war we take up jobs as mercenary's and bounty hunters. So my offer is that you allow us to set up our little 'buisness' here on Omega and in turn you'll have the backing of my people and myself. So what do you say ms. T'loak?" Said Alren before waiting for her answer.

Aria for her part was really considering the offer given to her. If she accepted she would not have to settle for the typical hired guns she used as her guard and would instead have very well trained warriors at her beck and call. Plus this alliance would only help solidify her position of power even more than it already was. There were after all still some people who would like to knock her off of her throne and take it for themselves. Also it was far better to have this man as an ally rather than an enemy.

"I believe we can work something out mr. Krios."

"Please, just Alren is fine. Formalities aren't something I like unless dealing with those I do not trust."

"And you trust me? We only just met." Pointed out Aria making Alren chuckle a bit.

"I wouldn't have made my offer if I didn't already trust you Aria. I've looked over all known information about you and what's always constant is that you are a woman of your word. So I know if I make an alliance with you that you'll keep up your end of the deal as long as I keep up mine. That is if we have one."

"You make a tempting offer but what about the other mercenary guilds such as the Blue Sun's and Eclipse Sisters? They won't take kindly to you moving in on their territory you know."

"For them I'll leave an ultimatum. Either they become a part of us or we exterminate them." Said Alren seriously. The young Mandalorian was not about to bend over for a bunch of wannabe warriors and would make good on his threat should any of them feel the need to be a little bold. Plus this path would also help bolster New Mandalore's ranks which would be a great boon to his people.

Aria took a moment longer to think over the offer before holding out her hand and saying with a pleased smile, "I think we have a deal... Alren."

Though she could not see it Alren was smiling under his helmet as he took her hand. Everything was going according to plan. Now all he had to do was deal with the other mercenary guilds and his people would be well on their way to rebuilding their home. To think that so many things could go into the Mandalorian's favor was truly a stroke of luck that they needed now more than ever.

"By the way what is going to be the name of your new mercenary group?" Asked Aria curiously breaking Alren from his musing's.

"A name that struck fear into the hearts of the people of my galaxy and will continue to do so in this one. Our name will be Deathwatch."

 **Well there's the next chapter for ya guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two years. It had been two years since the Mandalorian people had made the formerly known planet of Eden Prime their home and in those two years lots of things had changed.

For one tensions with the Council had gotten higher due to the split between races on who to favor as a major galactic power, the Council or the Mandalorians. As such when the Mandalorians had first settled on their new homeworld many spies had been captured and executed for trying to steal Mandalorian tech and secrets but always coming up short.

As for the Mandalorians themselves they had done quite well in building a home for themselves. When they had first arrived they had immediately created a few droid factories to produce more of said droids to aid in the manual labor of building defensive structures and later on the cities.

One of the first structures to be built were three orbital cannons around the planet to aid in its defense should a large fleet happen to attack. Next came the shipyard and a few military instillations for training and housing on duty Mandalorian warriors.

As for the Mandalorians standing in the galaxy they had quickly become a well recognized mercenary guild with Death Watch. Said guild had also snuffed out most of the competition rather violently. The first to fall was the largest mercenary guild the Blue Sun's. Death Watch had given them the choice of either disbanding and joining Death Watch or be wiped out.

Naturally the group responded rather poorly and decided to try and fight back against the Mandalorians. This resulted in most of them being killed off with the few remaining quickly surrendering and joining Death Watch. Afterwards when word had spread of the fate of the infamous mercenary guild the other smaller guilds quickly conceded and joined Death Watch.

These new initiates were quickly put through the rigorous Mandalorian Training to the point a few actually died during said training but those who survived had come out fine warriors and loyal to New Mandalore and it's people. No longer simple mercenaries but now warriors with a cause.

Needless to say things were looking well for the Mandalorian people.

 _New Mandalore, R and D department_

An older Alren was currently walking down the hall of his peoples Research and Development department having been called by his lead scientist to see some new breakthroughs and approve some potential projects. The young leader was only glad that his peoples wealth had skyrocketed due to Death Watch gaining so many high paying contracts.

Alren had filled out quite a bit over the last two years as he started growing some facial hair and his physique had also become more defined with countless hours of training and taking quite a few contracts himself.

Walking into the bright white area Alren quickly caught sight of the man he was looking for who was currently typing away at a datapad but upon hearing the sound of the doors opening quickly looked up and smiled when he saw Alren approaching him.

"Ah sir! Glad you could accept my invitation!" Said Jenos as he made his way over to Alren while various Quarian and Mandalorian scientist went about their business with their own various projects.

"Well I am quite anxious to see what you've got to show me Jenos. So if you wouldn't mind lets get this over with shall we?" Gestured Alren.

Jenos quickly took the hint and lead Alren deeper into the department before stopping at a weapons testing room where he saw various firearms being fired at various types of targets. Following his lead scientist Alren soon found himself at an empty shooting range with a small table holding a few parts and only one weapon from what Alren could see of unfamiliar design.

"First off lets get the weapons out f the way hm?" Said Jenos with a smile while picking up a pistol resembling Alren's own that was strapped to his waist but it had a sleeker appearance with sliver streaks across it's surface.

"This is the G5 Chimera pistol. This little beauty was made to be a small arsenal in itself. As you can see it resembles your own personal pistol but this is anything but. For instance this pistol has a significantly stronger blast and a much more durable frame along with a self recharging battery. This little guy can fire up to two hundred rounds before needing a ten second recharge. We're currently working on extending the battery life and decreasing the recharge time." Said Jenos as he handed Alren the pistol who then began to look over it with a critical eye and couldn't deny that the weapon certainly interested him if what Jenos said about it was accurate.

"Impressive Jenos but you wouldn't be calling me down here if there wasn't more to this pistol than what you were telling me." Said Alren as he handed him back the weapon.

"Ah yes very observant sir. You see the reason this particular pistol is so special is because it is able of connecting with multiple attachments to serve different functions ranging from a Sniper rifle to a standard battle rifle." Spoke Genos

Now this impressed Alren to no end as he looked at the pistol with a new respect. This was deifinetly better than having to constantly interchange weapons for different jobs. Before he could voice his thought though Jenos had already laid down the pistol and was moving over to a large door at the back of the room Alren hadn't seen before.

"If you think that was impressive sir then wait until you see this. This will really make your jaw drop." Said Jenos with a mischievous smile as he pressed the pad to open the door.

Alren looked at the opening door with a critical eye wondering what his lead scientist was up to. Then he saw what was behind said door and felt his jaw drop in awe. Behind the door was a massive droid standing at nearly seven meters tall. The behemoth resembled a cross between a Zororian rock-lion and a Karran beetle from their original galaxy and was covered in steel grey with dark red armor.

There was no denying what this beast of war was, this was a Basilisk droid. Ridden by the Mandalorians of old as war machines that made Mandalorians a deadly fighting force.

"Wha-? But how di-?" Alren tried to say something but was completely baffled by this new development.

"I knew this would surprise you! Hahaha! It took some serious digging but eventually I managed to find the original schematics for the Basilisk droids and thought you would like first dibs before I started producing more of them. This bad boy has all of the original fittings from its predecessors only now with some great shielding." Said Jenos proudly.

Alren then took a few steps forward and couldn't help but marvel at this beauty of a war machine. He never thoughts he would see one outside of a museum. Yet now here one stood before him brand spanking new and raring to go. Hesitantly he reached out and laid a hand on the shockwave generator rods that made up its face. Almost instantly the droid activated and moved its large head to 'look' at Alren who had frozen at the sudden movement of the droid.

The two seemed to stare at each-other for a moment before the Basilisk droid leaned forward to nuzzle against Alrens hand which was still on its 'face'. In response Alren then began to pet the large machine as a small smile broke out across his face.

"Well it seems she likes you sir. I followed the original blueprints to the letter so she does possess an AI like that of a domesticated animal. She also seems to have already formed an empathic bond with you. Truly fascinating." Spoke Jenos while typing in a few things onto his datapad.

"I think I'll call you Tal. I must say Jenos this was certainly worth the trip and I expect more of these Basilisk droids to be made and given to our high ranking warriors. The others need to grow a little more before they can take on the responsibility of owning one of these beasts." Said Alren as he walked out of the large room quickly being followed by his new companion.

"Oh but that isn't all sir."

"And what more is there Jenos? What else have you got for me to see?" Asked Alren wondering what other wonders Jenos had given birth to with that brain of his.

Instead of answering Jenos typed in a few commands into his datapad and stood there. Alren was about to ask what he was doing when the doors behind him opened causing him to turn around and nearly find his jaw on the ground once more.

Standing in the doorway was a woman with light skin with a purple shade. Her shoulder length ebony hair was held back in a small ponytail. Her eyes were a darker shade of purple and seemed to glow as a small smile played over her face which Alren had to admit gave any Asarii he had seen a run for their money. She currently wore a Quarian version of Mandalorian armor that Alren thought looked vaguely familiar with her helmet tucked under one arm.

"You better close your mouth Alren before you catch flies." Said the woman whose voice the young leader instantly recognized.

"Tali?"

"In the flesh."

Turning to lok at Jenos Alren's gaze demanded an explanation on how the Quarian women was walking around without the need of her helmet.

"I simply did as you asked sir. It took some time but I eventually managed to create a serum to aid the Quarians immune system. All I had to do was modify the serum used for us and voila. Took me nearly a year to figure that out though. Tali here just happened to be our first volunteer for the new serum. With a few more tests it should be ready for mass production." Said Jenos happily.

Alren looked between the two smiling people with a neutral look on his face for a few moments. Then stopping on Jenos he placed both hands on the scientists shoulders and looked the man dead in the eye.

"Remind me to get you a raise." Alren said seriously.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_New Mandalore, Mining Region_

"Tali for the love of Mandalore just tell me what it is you want me to see!" Demanded Alren for the hundredth time as the Qurian women just continued to smile and lead him along one of the many tunnels that made up New Mandalore's mining district.

The young leader was not in a very good mood as he had been woken up fairly early and dragged here by Tali because apparently the miners had found something that was very important. Or so Tali had said.

"No Alren it's a surprise." Responded Tali as she continued to drag Alren down another tunnel.

It had only been a few months since the cure for the Quarian's weak immune system was distributed among the once space faring race and now you could rarely find a Quarian without their helmet's off save for when they travel off world.

"It's just around the corner." Said Tali as the two made another turn to find themselves in a fairly large chamber with various workers and a few scientists all surrounding the object in the center. Alren didn't know what to make of the foreign object but judging by Tali's excitement it had to be something very special.

"Uh Tali, not to be rude or anything but what the hell am I supposed to be looking at?" Asked Alren with a raised brow.

"Alren this is a Proethean beacon! Something like this is practically priceless to the rest of the Galaxy and is a treasure trove of knowledge! Just think of what we could gain from this if we can access it!" Exclaimed Tali excitedly.

Taking another look at the now known beacon Alren couldn't help but wonder just what the ancient race of aliens could have stored in such an object. Sure they may not had been as advanced as his people but that didn't mean that the Mandalorians couldn't take some of their idea's and technology and improve upon them. Hell they had taken Omni-Tool's and refit them to be integrated into their armor as well as a few other things because they saw the value in having access to such a vast network of information. There was just one problem with this though.

"Yeah I can see where your coming from Tali but the fact of the matter is is that no one on this planet is an expert on Proethean's. So if we want anything out of this hunk of metal than we're gonna need to find one that isn't associated with the Council at all. It would be best for everyone if we kept this to ourselves for now, who knows how others would react to what we have found here today." Said Alren as Tali nodded in agreement but had a smug smile on her face which made Alren question what else she had to say.

"I agree Alren, but I'm way ahead of you. I've already sworn all here to secrecy under penalty of death and have even found us our little expert. All you need to do is go and pick her up from her current residence. She's and archeologist called Liara T'soni and currently she's in between expeditions so you better get to her before she runs off to another ruin." Said Tali as she typed a few things into her Omni-Tool and sent the remaining info to Alren's own Omni-Tool.

Alren just stared at her in shock as it seemed that Tali already had everything planned out beforehand.

"Wow Tali. I know I've said this before but, you are a true Mandalorian."

"I learned from the best Alren. Now go get our little expert."

"Yes ma'am." Said Alren with a sarcastic salute as he left the mining area while calling up to the Malevolence to have it prepped for departure.

 _Sometime later, Thessia orbit._

After leaving Tali to find their Proethean expert Alren decided to read up a bit on who he was being sent to get as the Malevelonce was already told where to go courtesy of Tali. She had really had everything planned out for this little operation.

Turns out Liara T'soni was a young Asarii barely into her maiden cycle. Yet she was a brilliant women all things considered and was the daughter of one of the most powerful Asarii in the galaxy Matriarch Benenzia. He had heard of the elder in passing and it was quite well known that she actually supported the Mandalorian people and pushed for more contact between the Asarii and Mandalorian's.

This though could mainly be due to the fact that the Mandalorians, thanks to their serum, could now live as long if not longer than their own kind and saw them as perfect mates since it had always been a problem for the Asarii race knowing that one day their spouse would die long before they ever would. Kind of sad when one thinks about it.

Regardless Alren would have to be careful how he dealt with the woman as well as in general since he was about to land on the Asarii homeworld. He having just gotten clearance from the planets fleet to go planetside. Yet instead of taking a shuttle down Alren decided to test out his Basalisk droid Tal's capabilities since such droids were used back in the day to drop from orbit to the planet with no problems. Sure he may cause an initial panic but so what?

Hopping into Tal's saddle Alren urged his mount forward through the hangar they were currently in and the mechanical beast responded accordingly and without hesitating leaped from the hangar and free fell towards the planet. It was a beautiful sight to Alren as him and his mount fell towards the planet right over the city his target was in.

It began to get a bit hot during the entry into the atmosphere but the durable form and metal of the Basalisk helped shield both the beast and Alren from any harm. Within seconds Alren saw the city below them fast approaching and activated his Omni-Tool's map and saw where he needed to go to reach Liara's current residence.

"Alright Tal you know where to go girl." Called Alren over the rushing wind as he sent the coordinate's to the droid who let out a grolw in response.

Instantly the wing flaps on the back of the droid opened and the engines near them activated as the droid went from falling to flying towards Liara's location. As they flew over the city they caught many stares as the monogendered race constantly looked up at them in shock and awe having never seen such a machine before.

Within a few short minutes Alren and Tal had landed in front of a pleasant and large looking estate. It was fairly obvious that this place belonged to Liara's mother rather than Liara herself. Still Alren had to admit that the place certainly looked amazing and he would be content to live in a home like it.

The young Mandalorian dismounted his droid and gave it the order to stand guard as he walked up to the front gate to be greeted by two Asarii commando's who stepped into his path.

"Stop right there Mandalorian. What business do you have with Matriarch Benenzia?"

"My business isn't with her but rather her daughter. I have an offer that I am sure she will enjoy." Answered Alren.

The two guards looked at each-other before one began typing on her Omni-Tool and the gates opened up. With a wave of her hand one of the commando's began to lead Alren into the estate. Tal grew weary and was about to follow but a wave of Alren's hand stayed her as he followed his guide.

The young Mandalorian couldn't help but admire the architecture of the place and had to admit it looked fairly better than usual Mandalorian architecture. He would never say that out loud though.

Eventually they came to a large door that slid open as they approached revealing it to be a dining area of some sort with a large table in the center of the room. At this table sat three Asarii who seemed deep in conversation. Yet once the duo entered the three alien women stopped and turned to them.

Two of them Alren assumed were Liara and Benenzia as the third Asarii was one he knew very well.

"Councilor Tevos what an unexpected surprise. Didn't expect to see you here." Said Alren trying to hide his surprise but couldn't successfully mask all of it. What was a member of the Council doing here in the home of his target?

"Oh Alren I didn't expect to see you here. We were just talking about you as a matter of fact." Said Tevos also trying to hide her surprise at seeing the leader of the Mandalorian people here of all places.

"Oh and why would you be talking about little old me? I recall a certain Turian who talks about me and my people enough for his entire species?" Asked Alren while curious about why they would be talking about him.

Tevos was hesitant to answer the man as she didn't quite know how to say it and trying to pull away from the subject was out of the question as she had learned from past experiences with Alren that he would not relent until he had learned everything there was to learn on a certain matter that caught his interest. Thankfully or not Benenzia decided to speak up on her fellow Asarii's behalf.

"We were talking about a possible alliance with the Mandalorian people Mandalore the Conqueror." Said Benenzia politely yet simply.

Alren though was stuck on what she had called him, Mandalore the Conqueror. While it was true that some of his people had began to call him that due to the fact that the leader of the Mandalorian people took up the name Mandalore along with a little add on like Mandalore the Indomitable or Mandalore the Invincible they also possessed something Alren did not. The Mask of Mandalore. But the relic was lost a longtime ago with no hope of retrieving it now. As such Alren refused to take the title and break tradition though it didn't stop his people from declaring him as such. How this woman knew of the title only spoke of how interested she must be in his people and that spoke volumes to Alren.

Breaking from his slight shock Alren focused on the other part she said and grew even more curious. Why would they want an alliance with his people? Was the Council really that desperate to get at his technology that they would dbase themselves to begging for an alliance? With Sparatus on the Council the Mandalorian warrior highly doubted that.

"Oh? And why would the Council want to ally themselves with me and my people? Last time I was on the Citadel Sparatus threatened war if I didn't relinquish some of my peoples technology to the Council. And if I remember correctly I threatened to blast him into space should he try and threaten me again." Responded Alren with a little amusement and skepticism.

"You misunderstand us Alren." Responded Tevos kindly but with a little amusement of her own as she remembered Sparatus' expression when Alren had spoken those words to the Turian Councilor.

"And what have I misunderstood Councilor? You speak for your race on the Council so to ask me for something like an alliance I would assume it would be a decision made by the Council."

"While it is true that I do serve as a member of the Council, I also serve as a leader of my people as do you and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I can rely on the Council's decisions much longer." Said Tevos a little sadly.

Now that had Alren's attention, a Councilor not having faith in her own Council? Wondering what could shake the Asarii's faith in something her people helped found Alren gestured for her to go on and after taking a moment to compose herself she spoke once more in a calm tone but the sadness could still be heard in it.

"It has become tiresome with my fellow Councilor's to put it simply. Sparatus is pushing to take your peoples technology by force and I fear it has become an obsession with him as he and many of his kind feel that you have damaged their pride. Not to mention the fact that because of you he was forced to take away Saren's Spectre status and now only the Goddess knows where that Turian has run off to. Valern on the other hand wants your technology just as much if not more so and keeps pushing for us to send more Spectre's or spies to acquire it even with all of the warning you have given us. The only reason neither of which has happened is because I have been able to convince them such plans would be suicide but I don't know for how much longer that will last. I fear they are beginning to think that I have personally sided with your people over the Council and may act regardless of my willingness to act with them."

"While I do feel your pain in dealing with those two morons you still haven't answered my question on why you want to side with my people." Said Alren as he didn't care about the other two Councilor's and their idiocy.

"Because we feel as though your people may end up replacing the Council." Spoke up Liara who had been silent through this whole conversation until this point.

Seeing Alren's gaze now pinned on her Liara began to grow nervous and a slight purple blush began to rise on her face as she realized how she had spoken out to a leader of an entire race. Still she managed to regain enough of her composure in order to elaborate on what she had said before.

"Well you see the thing is is that nearly all of the Council's accomplishments have been due to Proethean technology but what no species has ever considered is actually how the Proethean's became so great and advanced. The Asarii feel that every species contributes something to the greater whole of the galaxy but despite the Council being in place we are all divided. The Prothean's became great because they were all united under one banner as one people instead of a bunch of people following a multitude of banners. After seeing what your people can and have accomplished we feel as though that if you wanted to conquer the galaxy you would have little trouble and that it may not be such a bad thing if that were to happen." Explained Liara gaining nods from both Benenzia and Tevos and leaving Alren stumped.

He had heard some crazy things in his life but to hear these three talking about his people taking over the entire galaxy and having little to no problem with it was a new one on him. If he hadn't of heard it with his own ears he would have thought they were making some kind of sick joke. Yet he had heard it and now found himself at a loss.

"Wha? How can you say that so casually? Do even know what your suggesting? Its as if you want my people to establish some kind of empire?!"

"That's exactly what we're suggesting." Said Benenzia, cutting Alren off, "we promote peace all we can Mandalore but even we know that sometimes force is required before peace can be made. You think the Proethean's built their empire with just words? No I have personally looked into your peoples history and culture as much as possible and I feel if anyone were to take over the galaxy and establish a fair empire it would be your people. If any other species were to attempt it and succeed I fear it would end in disaster. Most of the other races including our own are either too violent and strict or too peaceful and not strict enough. Your people are warriors yes but you do not enslave or look down on those you conquer. Instead you respect them for having the courage to fight against you. Strength, Honor, Loyalty and Death as I recall. The Resol'nare as I have learned in studying your people isn't as oppressive and is actually quite simple to follow showing that just about anyone can be called a Mandalorian so that shows you are not against anyone who may wish to join your culture and you also do not oppress your views on those you conquer. That's why we feel that with your people as rulers we can finally have what the Asarii have always wanted, a united galaxy." Finished the elder Asarii leaving Alren more stunned than before but he could see the logic behind her statement and silently respected her for being so thorough in learning about his peoples customs.

"While I thank you for your support Matriarch-"

"Please just Benenzia is fine."

"Benenzia. It doesn't detract from the fact that even if I wanted such a thing I simply do not have the manpower it would require. Sure our technology gives us a great advantage but if we ever began such a campaign we would be fighting against an amassed army made of multiple species who can and I fear will overrun us." Pointed out Alren.

"True. Which is why we propose and alliance between our two races. Not only will you gain a considerable amount to your army but we would also be willing to help you in achieving more allies for your cause." Said Tevos making Alren's skepticism on the deal that much smaller. This could be a great opportunity for his people to ascend in ways never thought of before. To just imagine an empire ruled by Mandalorian who were not oppressed under a larger government was something most Mandalorians only dreamed of yet here the opportunity to do just that stared him right in the face! Still he had to be careful in case this was a trick no matter how sweet the deal sounded.

"I have heard what you have said and while I agree with you on most things I can't accept such an offer just yet as I just do not fully trust you. So before anything else I feel we need to establish some trust before I consider accepting your offer. A good start would be allowing me to, _borrow_ Liara for a little while."

"W-what do you want with me?" Asked Liara nervously.

"Yes. Just why would you need my daughter Mandalore?" Asked Benenzia suspiciously.

"Lets just say that I have found something that would peak her interests." Said Alren mischievously.

It took a moment for them to figure it out but when they did Liara loudly gasped and faster than Alren could blink she was in front of him with an excited gleam in her eye.

"You found Proethean ruins!?"

"Better. I found a still working Proethean beacon and I want you to personally study it. So have I caught your interest mrs T'soni?"

"I'll go get my things." Was Liara's reply as she ran out of the room leaving an amused Mandalorian and two very surprised Asarii.

"Did you really find a working Proethean beacon?" Asked Tevos.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"When were you planning on telling the rest of the Galaxy?" Demanded Benenzia knowing how rare such an item was and that hording it for themselves was a great crime in her eyes.

"When we had looked at what it contained and copied all we could from it. We weren't going to keep it a secret forever Benenzia but telling the whole Galaxy what we had found would make us a target and despite what you may think we aren't as dug in as we would let you believe and are still getting our defenses up to par with our standards. Now if you excuse me I must call in a shuttle to pick Liara and myself up as the way I arrived isn't suitable for going back with Liara in tow." Said Alren as he turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into the saddened eyes of Benenzia.

"I want to come with you and Liara. My relationship with her is...strained. Only recently have I began to actually accept that she does not want to follow in my footsteps and I want to spend as much time with her as possible. Plus this may be the best opportunity to learn even more about your people than what I already know." She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Alren looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and getting a relieved smile from the Asarii Matriarch. He knew what it was like to have a strained relationship with a family member and couldn't bring himself to deny her request. He would be sure that she was kept a close eye on though should her motives prove to be less than pure.

 _Malevolence Bridge_

It ahd been a few hours since Alren departure from Thessia and now he had a Matriarch and her daughter on board his prized flagship on route home. He couldn't help but smile at the awed expressions on the two's face when they got a good look at his ship for the first time. He made sure his ships camera's had recorded their faces for future reference.

It was even funnier when Alren had taken off his helmet and Liara's whole face turned purple. Even Benenzia's face had gained a bit of a blush and Alren had to keep himself from outright laughing at such expressions. He even thought he heard one of them mutter something about, 'finally having a male Asarii,' or something along those lines.

Now here he sat in his captains chair with his two guests beside him watching as his crew worked methodically and fluently. Just then one of Alren's bridge officers, a Quarian male, walked up to him and gave a quick salute.

"Sir we will be arriving at New Mandalore any moment now."

Giving a nod of acknowledgment the Quarian walked back to his station while Alren turned to his two guests.

"I hope you both are ready to see New Mandalore. It may not look like much right now but I trust you will be impressed with what we have accomplished so far." Said Alren with a bit of pride as the Malevolence came out of hyperspace.

The young Mandalorian's face went from happy to insurmountable rage in an instant when he saw the state of his peoples new home. Just in orbit around the planet the seven Republic cruisers and five Seperatist Dreadnaughts were in a fierce space battle with over four thousand unfamiliar enemy ships while the Orbital cannons that had been built could be seen firing from the planets surface and destroying any ship they managed to hit. It was easy to figure out what was happening before the young leader's eyes.

New Mandalore was under attack. He didn't know by who though as he had never seen ships like these before but they seemed so familiar to him. It was Liara who answered this question.

"The Geth! But they haven't been seen outside of the Perseus Veil for over three centuries! What in the name of the Goddess are they doing here!?" She exclaimed as her mother just stood in shock at this new development.

The Geth, of course! Now Alren understood why the ships seemed so familiar as he recalled Tali telling him about Geth design's and the ships fit her description to the letter. That only made him angrier though at the thought of a bunch of tin cans had the balls to attack his peoples new home. He was broken from his inner rage by Benenzia who laid a hand on his shoulder and drawing his attention to her.

"Alren, do you know what this means?" She asked in worry as she saw Alren's rage filled gaze.

Said Mandalorian calmly picked up and dawned his helmet. After that he typed a few commands into his Omni-Tool and spoke in a cold voice laced with fury, "yes Benenzia I know exactly what this means. This means _war_."

 **Well there's the next chapter guys. Now I know your probably wondering why Benenzia isn't already a brainwashed pawn of Saren but this is technically an AU so some things are gonna be different. You don't like it? Tough shit this is my story and this is how I want it. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	9. Chapter 9

_New Mandalore, Orbit_

Alren looked at the Geth fleet attacking his home with a cold, calculating gaze. He was beyond angry but knew it wouldn't help him to just rush in there. He may have the technological advantage but he was vastly outnumbered. Sure he could use the Ion cannon that was the Malevolence's trump card but he wouldn't be able to take out the entire fleet with it and he would lose the element of surprise.

What he needed was more ships but the Geth were putting up a very powerful jammer that even his technology was having trouble bypassing. Then something struck him. The shipyards had been working on recreating the old Mandalorian Cruisers along with a new ship design that his favorite scientist had cooked up. By his knowledge the ships should have been completed over a month ago.

"Get me in contact with the shipyard commander now!" Demanded Alren as his people got to work on doing just that. They may not be able to contact anyone outside the system but his people were able to contact those inside the system easily. So it wasn't a surprise when Commander Veeto'Xaer vas Sohala, a male Quarian with a dark grey suit and standard Mandalorian armor.

"Commander are the ships still docked in the shipyard flight ready?" Asked Alren hoping he was right.

"Of course sir and the crews for them are ready as well." Responded Veeto with a hint of pride in is tone.

"And what of the experimental Naak kyramud class ship?"

"That is ready as well sir what are your orders?"

"I want those ships in the air in the next ten minutes and I also want them to engage the Geth ships attacking our ships in orbit. I don't want any survivors Commander."

"Consider it done sir." Responded Veeto with a salute before cutting the connection.

Turning to the crew on the bridge he saw them awaiting his orders as well as Benenzia and Liara. The two Asarii women were curious as to what the Mandalorian leader had planned.

"And as for the rest of you, well lets give these clanker's a Mandalorian welcome! Charge up the Ion cannon and move us into position! Target the center of the enemy fleet and prepare the main guns! As soon as the center of the fleet is disabled I want them turned to space dust!" Ordered Alren getting a collective affirmative from the bridge workers as they set about their task.

A barely two minutes later and the Malevolence was in position with it's Ion cannon charged. The weapons operator glanced back at Alren for the conformation to fire. The young warrior looked one more time at the enemy fleet that despite it losing many numbers were beginning to overwhelm his other ships slowly but surely.

"Fire."

And like that the Malevolence's Ion cannon fired releasing a large purple ring of energy that sailed through space heading for the center of the Geth's fleet. Some of the Geth's ships saw the incoming ring and were momentarily stumped on what it was. This moment of hesitation spelled their doom as the ring had reached them and while from the outside it looked as though the ring passed harmlessly through the fleet in reality as soon as the ring had struck every electronically based device was shut down including the Geth themselves leaving their ships nothing more than lifeless husks in space. This left the Geth fleet shocked at the devastation this new weapon had caused to their fleet as by the end of it nearly three hundred of their ships had been taken out by that one attack.

Then if that wasn't enough the guns on Malevolence opened fire on the defenseless ships destroying them easily and leaving nothing but chunks of scrap metal behind.

 _Sovereign, Bridge_

The former Turian Spectre sat in shock as he watched a large ship that served as the flagship of the Mandalorian's fleet fire a ring of energy that disabled a significant portion of his fleet in one shot and then be blown to bits by the same ships cannons. That shock quickly turned to anger though as he realized he had yet again underestimated these.. _lower lifeforms_.

Because of them, or more specifically their leader he had his Spectre status revoked and was made into what he was now with Geth technology replacing his missing arm and eye. The very same ones taken by Alren. So when Sovereign had told him to retrieve the Beacon on the Mandalorian's new homeworld he was more than happy to attack the Mandalorian's and maybe even kill Alren.

He had planned this perfectly! He had assembled an overwhelming fleet of Geth ships and waited for the moment that the Mandalorian's guard fleet was at its lowest before attacking. Sure those damned Orbital Cannons were proving to be a major nuisance but nothing he couldn't handle.

Now this monster of a ship that dwarfed even Sovereign possessed a weapon that was not only deadly to any ship it came into contact with but to synthetics as well. These Mandalorian's were becoming more annoying with every passing second to him.

He was about to order all ships to attack the Malevolence in hopes that his numbers would overpower the much larger ship. But before he could give the order he saw something that made him pale just a bit further if that was possible. From around the planet came over fifty ships of unfamiliar design along with another one that was almost as large as Sovereign itself! **(I'm not gonna describe the Mandalorian Cruisers. Just look them up and you'll see what they look like.)**

The large ship looked similar to the arrowhead shaped ships that were dubbed as a Republic Cruiser, but he had heard that they had been renamed Mandalorian Warship's. Only this ship's entire center was replaced by what looked like a large cannon. This did not bode well at all.

He watched in shocked awe as he saw the large ship's cannon charge with a dark blue energy for about half a minute before releasing a concentrated beam of energy! This beam struck the left side of his fleet going straight through twenty ships before dying off. When the beam had cleared he saw that all of the ships it had struck were still intact but now had large holes burned straight through them leaving nothing but melted metal around the edges. The ships struck by the attack stilled for a moment before erupting in balls of fire.

Cursing to himself Saren knew that if he was to scavenge anything from this battle he would have to go planetside and retrieve what he was supposed to from the Beacon while he still had the numbers to do so.

"Get me five battallions of Geth troops and Armature's! We're going after that Beacon!" He ordered as the Geth rushed to complete their orders and Saren himself made his way to the hangar to get ready to head planet side.

 _Bridge of the Malevolence_

"I guess the prototype is working fairly well." Commented Alren as he looked at the after effects done by the experimental ship and it's new weapon. Amazing what a mad scientist with near limitless resources could accomplish in such a short amount of time.

Liara and Benenzia though could only stare in utter shock at seeing the weapons of the Malevolence and this new ship in action. Malevolence alone put any and all ships to shame and could no doubt take on an entire fleet with little problem but with this new ships weaponry could rival the flagship of the Mandalorian fleet.. If they had any doubts about the Mandalorian's being able to conquer the galaxy before they were put to rest.

"Sir, that enemy Dreadnaught is sending down shuttles to the planet and a lot of them. Their just small and fast enough to avoid the fire from the cruisers while our fighters are too busy fighting off the enemies forces and will approximately land within the next twenty or so minutes!" Said a Mandalorian at one of the console's.

"Are our ground forces already in position?"

"Yes sir. All the civilians have also been evacuated to the bunkers as per protocol." Answered the man.

"Then they must be either looking for something on the planet or looking to take out our Orbital Cannons to land more troops. I want a platoon of Basalisk riders and three platoons of Commando Droids to meet me in hangar four. Bring us as close to New Mandalore as needed to make a space jump. Have the droids brought down in shuttles. Liara I want you coming with us in one of the shuttle's." Ordered Alren. But as his troops went to follow his orders Liara and Benenzia were demanding to know why he wanted her along.

"Why do you want my daughter to go with you into a warzone? Granted she has been trained to handle herself but this is something entirely different." Asked Benenzia wondering what Alren was planning.

"Simple Benenzia, your daughter is a powerful biotic for one and second I have a feeling they came here for the Prothean Beacon. Call it hunch. If they do go after it I want her expertise in case the Beacon gets damaged in the crossfire then she may be able to prevent it from being destroyed. But don't think you'll be sitting idly by Benenzia as I want you to alert me if there are any changes up here while I'm planet side. Your gonna be my eye in the sky so to speak. Now lets go, I want the Geth off of my planet immediately!" Said Alren as he and Liara headed towards the hangar.

On the way Liara kept taking glances at Alren trying and failing to figure out what was going through the young Mandalorian's head. She wondered how one so young could lead an entire people so efficiently and seemingly without problems. The Asarii herself was still treated like a child and wouldn't be trusted with leading her own expedition into Prothean ruins no matter how well versed she was on the extinct species.

During her musing's though they had arrived at the hangar where Alren's requested troops were already there and waiting. Turning towards Alren Liara saw him hop into the saddle of the same mechanical beast she had seen in front of her mothers home.

"See you on the ground Li." Said Alren as he moved Tal to the front of the other Basalisk riders.

Liara on the other hand was escorted by one of the Commando Droid's to one of the shuttles and handed a Chimera pistol but without any attachments which was fine with her as she preferred small firearms.

Alren waited for the Malevolence to get close enough to the planet and when the bridge operator gave him the green light Alren urged Tal forward who was followed closely by the other riders. All of them leaping from the Malevolence's hangar they began to fall towards the planets surface while behind them the Mandalorian shuttle's flew from the hangar keeping a safe distance from the Basalisk riders.

 _New Mandalore, Planetside_

While they fell Alren pulled up his Omnit-Tool and that was currently giving him a map of the area's that the enemy shuttles had landed. Most of them had landed near the Capital but there was a substantial amount that had landed a couple miles away from the mine that contained the Prothean Beacon solidifying Alren's hunch that the Beacon was their main target.

As they broke through the planets atmosphere Alren got a better look at the planet and saw multiple firefights occurring all over the landscape that he could see. Taking in the situation quickly Alren then opened a channel to his fellow riders and the shuttle's.

"Alright I want two riders and two shuttles to stay with me as we're gonna be heading towards the mine's to secure the Beacon. The rest of you I want supporting our forces on the ground. First priority is to take out those Armatures and then move in to mop up the Geth troopers. You have your orders now move!" Ordered Alren getting a collective 'yes sir' before his forces split up.

Alren and his two remaining riders deployed their mounts wings and ignited their thrusters controlling their descent. Angling themselves the Basalisk riders land a little over a mile away from the mines with the shuttles landing quickly after. As the shuttles occupants departed Alren pulled up a pair of binoculars and checked the surroundings. Ahed about half a mile he spotted a small force of three Geth Troopers and an Armature.

He was broken from his observation by Liara who had walked up to him after getting off of her shuttle.

"So what now Alren? Why didn't you land right at the mine?"

"I want to corner our little visitors not myself. There is only one way in and one way out of those mines so as soon as they go in they are as good as trapped. Unless they decide to make their own exit. But first we have some unwelcome guests to take care of." Said Alren as he and his two other riders drew one of their now standard issue Chimera pistols.

Next to them a small hatch opened up displaying what looked like few black boxes of differing sizes. Picking up one of these boxes revealed on one side an opening designed to fit over the front of their Chimera pistols. Sliding the front of their pistols inside a clanking sound was heard as the pistol was locked in place. From there the black box seemed to break apart and reconfigure itself into a new form that now included an elongated barrel with a bipod like attachment towards the front of the barrel and a decent sized scope on top. Meanwhile the back of the pistol jutted outwards to create a stock for the newly formed sniper rifle. The entire process taking less than five whole seconds to complete while Liara sat there in awe.

Pulling the rifles up so they could look through the scopes the focused in on their selected targets as the scopes automatically zoomed in on their targets. They waited a few second before in perfect unison Alren and his two fellow riders fired and watched as their shots connected with the chest of the Geth leaving a smoking hole behind as the synthetics crumpled leaving a lone Armature unit.

Seeing this Alren looked at Tal's controls and selected her Shatter-missile launchers and selecting the Armature as a target. Smiling to himself ALren fired a single missile sending it hurtling towards the Armature. Just as the missile began it's descent on the lone Geth the missile as it's name implied 'shattered' to become various smaller missiles that struck with earth shattering force. When the explosions finally died down there was only scrap pieces left of the Armature and the three Geth that had accompanied it.

Pressing a small concealed button on the barrel of the sniper rifle said rifle collapsed back into the black box that then detached from the Mandalorian's Chimera pistols. The boxes were then stored back where the riders had gotten them from. Being pleased with the new weapons success Alren made a mental note to increase his favorite scientists pay once more. At this rate that genius loon would be the richest man on New Mandalore.

"Alright enough gawking let's get a move on before those bolt buckets make off with the Beacon. Liara hop on." Said Alren as he held his hand out for the Asari to take. Said Asari looked at the man as if he was crazy.

"You can't honestly expect me to ride that thing right!?" Exclaimed Liara as she was even more wary of the mechanical beast than before after it displayed some of it's weaponry.

"Well I don't expect you to walk the entire way to the mine. The Droid's don't get tired but you will. So come on Tal won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me first." said Alren as he gestured to the twenty Commando Droids still awaiting orders and continued to hold his hand out knowing that they were wasting valuable time.

Hesitantly Liara reached out and placed her smaller hand in Alren's larger one. Then with minimal effort Alren hauled the Asari up into the built in saddle behind him getting a surprised squeal out of the Prothean expert that made hum chuckle under his breath. After she was secured Alren urged his forces forward at a sedate pace while constantly scanning the area for enemies and even using Tal's built in radar to just to be sure.

The young Mandalorian didn't even notice as Liara slipped her hands around his waist and leaned into his back all the while a small bit of purple painted her cheeks. Liara wasn't even sure why she was doing this but couldn't deny she enjoyed it.

 _Capital of New Mandalore, random street_

While all of this was going on with Alren Tali was having an enjoyable time slaughtering Geth forces atop her own Basilisk mount A'den with her own Chimera pistol in it's shotgun form. She and a small unit of Commando Droid's had wiped out a good portion of Geth that had tried to lay siege to the city only to be swiftly put down by the Mandalorian's superior technology and numbers.

But the Quarian girls happiness soon gave way to rage as she felt that something was happening to Alren that she did not like. What it was she did not know but she would definitely find out once this farce of an invasion was over.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya!**

 _New Mandalore, Planetside_

On the way to the mines Alren and his small contingent met very little resistance. A few Geth troopers and an Armature or two at most. But eventually they had arrived at the mines and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Before leaving for Thessia Alren had left a small squad of Mandalorian warriors and a few Commando Droids to guard the area and from what he was seeing there wasn't any of them left. The entrance to the mine was littered with the remains of many Geth troopers and about three Armature's along with the remains of hastily made defenses from where Alren was sitting laid the bodies of the mines defenders.

"By the Goddess." Gasped Liara at the sight of the battle. Alren and his troops showed no visible reaction however as they pushed forward not caring as they stepped on the remains of the Geth.

Though Alren didn't say anything or show any visible sign he was silently thanking the men for their sacrifice. Mandalorians didn't care about death much. They didn't care when, or why someone died but rather _how_ they died. Death in battle was what Mandalorians strived for and these men accomplished that.

Alren stopped the group at the entrance to the mine before hopping off of Tal. He was quickly followed by his fellow riders and Liara as he took a knee next to one of his Mandalorian brothers corpses. The Mandalorian was missing an arm and had a small hole in the neck from where a lucky round must have got him. But in his remaining hand he still held tightly to his blaster.

"You died well brother." Muttered Alren quietly before standing to face the others.

Taking stock of the situation quickly Alren determined that the rest of the Geth forces were already in the mine and had probably already reached the Beacon. He had to move fast so some of his troops would have to remain at the entrance. He already knew who he was taking.

"Alright I want Liara, one of the riders and four Commando Droids with me to go into the mine. The rest I want set up out here ready in case enemy reinforcements come or whoever's inside tries to come back out this way. Now move!"

On Alren's command Liara and one of the Basilisk riders stepped up next to him as four Commando Droids formed up behind them. The rest of the troops Alren brought with him quickly began setting up defenses while the Basilisk Droids stood guard looking for enemies including Tal as she was just too large to fit in the mines tunnels.

Making sure everyone was ready Alren began to lead them into the mine.

A few minutes later and Alren and his group were nearing the chamber that housed the Beacon. It was also at this point where he began to hear someone talking and giving orders. Drawing his Chimera pistol Alren looked into the entrance. What and who he saw made Alren's blood boil.

Standing not but a few feet away with twenty or so Geth troopers around him was the one being Alren had been hunting down ever since he came to this galaxy yet had been unable to find until now. Before him stood none other than Saren Arterius, the former Turian Spectre that had attacked his people when they had just entered the galaxy and allied with the Quarian's.

"Well if it isn't my old _friend_ Saren." Muttered Alren. Taking one last glare at the Turian Alren turned back towards the others.

"Alright Liara I want you to help the others with taking out the Geth. Saren is mine as we still have a score to settle." Said Alren getting nods from all except Liara who looked ready to protest but thought better of it.

With this finalized Alren placed his Chimera pistol in one hand while drawing his Dark Saber with the other. Taking a breath to calm his excited nerves Alren stepped out into the chamber and calmly began to walk towards Saren.

Almost instantly one of the Geth troopers spotted him but before it could bring its rifle to bear Alren placed a shot right in it's lone eye leaving a smoking hole. This drew the attention of the other Geth who turned to gun down the Mandalorian leader only to be met with a hail of fire from the mans own forces taking quite a few of them down before the remaining Geth focused on Alrens troops leaving Alren unimpeded as he made his way to the glaring Turian.

"Well Saren I didn't expect to see you here of all places. Ever since you ran like a coward with your tail between your legs I have been hunting for you to finish what you started. How ironic that all I needed to do was wait at home and have you come to me? You must really have a death wish." Said Alren casually making Saren's glare increase in intensity.

"You and your pathetic race cost me everything and I'm simply returning the favor. You have no idea what's coming do you? There is more at work here than you can possibly realize and yet all you care about is having my head. If you want it come and claim it!" Declared Saren as he leaped at Alren while his new Geth prosthetic opened to reveal a blade!

Alren easily bat the blade away expecting it to sheer clear through the blade but was surprised when the blade was merely knocked away. Alren took a closer look and saw the blade had a slight distortion about it brought on by vibrations.

Now Alren understood why his saber didn't cut through immediately. While a bit primitive the makeshift vibroblade did its job as one of the very few weapons that could stand direct contact with a light saber and not immediately be cut in two. How Saren made the blade was something Alren would like to know but didn't really care about at the moment. What he wanted right now was Saren's head on a pike! So holstering his blaster the young Mandalorian readied his saber.

"Claim it I shall Saren!" Declared Alren as he began his own assault on the Turian.

Meanwhile the Geth forces were being decimated by Alrens smaller group. Liara's biotics proved useful for driving the Geth out from any cover they had found and their kinetic barriers were completely worthless against the energy based weapons Alrens troops possessed.

In mere minutes the Geth forces were no more leaving Saren by his lonesome to face off against Alren. Liara wanted to intervene but was held back by the Mandalorian rider that had accompanied them. Good thing as well since Alren didn't need the help she offered. Saren may have been a Spectre for years but Alren was raised a warrior since he could walk.

Plus Saren's skill with a blade was sorely lacking while Alren's own skills with a saber can be counted as a master in level. Needless to say the 'fight', if it could be called that, was completely one sided.

Now Alren stood a few feet away from a gasping and tired Saren who was covered with small welts from when Alren's saber had grazed him. If Turians could sweat Saren would be doing so right now and not just out of exertion. Yet the former Spectre still gazed at Alren with utter hate.

"Well now doesn't this look familiar Saren? Once again you are at my mercy after a stupid decision on your part. Only difference is that this time there is no Turian soldiers for you to sacrifice so a coward like you can escape." Said Alren.

Hearing this Saren smiled, or did what passed as a smile, making Alren uneasy. A smiling Turian was never a good sign in Alren's book.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Mandalorian filth." Said Saren as the ceiling of the cavern was blown open sending falling debris down.

Thinking quickly Alren tackled Liara and the other Mandalorian out of the way as the debris fell where they had once been standing. The Droids had reacted quickly enough to avoid the falling rocks on their own. The young Mandalorian quickly recovered and leaped to his feet looking for Saren.

He quickly found the bastard just as he was getting into a Geth transport. The Turian gave a mock salute as he flew off in the Geth transport leaving Alren so angry it was almost hard to believe he hadn't spontaneously combusted. It was then he got a comm report from Benenzia.

 _"Alren, the remaining Geth forces are retreating! And from what news I have just received planetside the remaining Geth forces are being mopped up but a small shuttle managed to dock with one of the Geth frigates before departing."_ Said Benenzia.

While Alren was glad his home had forced back the Geth he wondered what Saren wanted from the Beacon that was so worth doing all of this? There was definitely more going on here than he realized and he didn't like it.

 _New Mandalore, Capital center (three days after Geth invasion)_

It had been three days since New Mandalore's people had repelled the Geth invasion. In that time the few Mandalorians that had perished in the planets defense had been honored and properly put to rest, and the survivors given recognition. The Droids that had been destroyed had also been quickly rebuilt with little difficulty.

The Beacon had been moved from the mine to a more secure location known only to a select few but now every citizen of New Mandalore was now waiting with rapt attention for the new announcement that was to be made by the elder's of the Mandalorian people. For those who couldn't be in the Capital they watched from the viewing screens wherever they could be found.

A stage had been set up with a stand covered in a silver tarp covering what lay underneath and all that was missing was the guest of honor himself.

Soon said guest was seen walking up the steps on the side of the stage dressed in his usual Mandalorian armor but foregoing the helmet he usually wore on request of the elders. Alren was wondering what the elders had wanted when they set this up but no matter how many times he asked or demanded to know they would not tell him yet it seemed everyone else on the planet knew except for him!

As Alren took his place on the stage Councilor Velirn stepped up and began to speak, his vice being magnified by a mic he had active on his Omni-tool.

 _"Fellow Mandalorians! Merely three days ago we were besieged by a terrible enemy who threatened to take away all we had built for ourselves in this new galaxy! Yet as we have always done we held fast and drove the enemy away and sent them running like the cowards they truly were!"_

As expected the crowd roars in approval as Alren stands there feeling out of place without his helmet. Public appearances like this weren't his favored spots to be if he could help it.

 _"But this would not have come to be without one man whom we have all come to respect. It is because of him that the Mandalorian way of life still thrives and is stronger than ever before! Though he may be young he has more than proven himself a great leader rivaling those of old such as Mandalore the Indomitable! We know him as Alren Krios, but today we call him by a new name! One that he has more than earned!"_

This made Alren's eyes widen as he figured out what was about to happen. Sure he had been pressed to accept the title before but never did out of a sense of respect for the previous title holders. They all possessed something that was the symbol of their reign that he did not. It just didn't feel right in Alren's mind to accept something that meant so much and not have all the requirements for the position. Call him old fashioned but he didn't care.

 _"So it is my honor to announce Alren Krios as Mandalore the Conqueror!"_

The cheers were so loud Alren thought he would go deaf. For a moment Alren considered just outright denying the announcement but was stopped cold as the silver tarp over the stand was removed revealing an item Alren thought he would only ever see as a picture or hologram.

The mask, or should he say helm, of Mandalore sat on the stand shining like it was brand new. It looked exactly like the original and if Alren didn't know any better he would think it was the original. Walking up to the helm Alren was tempted to take it right then and there but stopped himself to look at Councilor Velirn who upon seeing the young Mandalorian's questioning gaze gave a brief smile and nod urging him to accept what was given to him.

Seeing this Alren steeled his nerves and gently picked up the helm letting his hands glide across the helms smooth surface. Then turning back to the crowd Alren walks to the front of the stage in plain view of everyone. He took a moment to gaze at the numerous faces of his people, the people of New Mandalore.

Asari,human, krogan, turian, quarian and all other species now looked up at him. Once they were all mercenaries fighting for a paycheck from some random thug with money, now they stand as citizens and soldiers of the Mandalorian race. It was plain to see in all of their eyes that they wanted him to accept the title. To truly be named the sole leader of their people.

Looking through the crowd he spots three specific people that immediately had his attention.

Tali. The Quarian girl who he trained in the ways of his people who in turn became one of his most trusted friends. She was the one warrior he would have with him on the battlefield anyday.

Liara T,soni and her mother Benenzia. While he may not have known them personally for very long he has already grown to trust them a great deal. Their dedication to their people and resolve even in the face of possible death had earned them the young Mandalorians respect.

Now here they stood watching, waiting, _wanting_ him to accept the offer given to him. How could he deny them? He was always told he was destined for great things ever since he first became the leader of his people. Now after all this time here was the highest honor that could ever be given being given to him. If this is what the people truly wanted then he would not deny them nor himself this honor.

Lifting the helm high, Alren then gently lowers it onto his head. While the feel is slightly different than his usual helm it is by no means uncomfortable. As soon as the helmet was settled on his head the crowd erupted into cheers so loud he was sure the ships in the planets orbit could here them as clear as day.

The rule of Mandalore the Conqueror had begun.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys and I hope you enjoyed it. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	11. Chapter 11

"How are things coming along Liara?" Asked Alren as he stepped into the lab.

It had been two days since his ascension to Mandalore and while the young leader had his doubts he had actually acclimated quite well to the position. In fact it was as if nothing had changed at all save for the fact that news had spread across the extranet like wild fire making him the most talked about subject in the galaxy currently.

But that didn't matter since Alren was now checking up on Liara cause as soon as his coronation was over she had thrown herself head first into studying the beacon they had saved.

Tali had insisted on coming with him but some maintenance issue's came up that needed her attention so the young warrior was left to handle the visit himself. Benenzia meanwhile could usually be found talking with the locals and just overall trying to learn everything she can about the Mandalorian people as she was enthralled by their culture. While she stayed a few of her acolytes also came and were eventually swept up in his peoples culture right alongside their Matriarch.

When Alren had asked his question said asari had turned to look at him with a large smile on her face similar to a child in a candy store.

"It amazing Alren! The beacon is in great condition all things considered but it's been a little difficult to gather any intel as it seems to need to establish a mental link in order to transfer any knowledge." Liara said while taking a contemplative look towards the end.

"Then why not initiate a mind meld? Isn't that what asari are good at?" Asked Alren making Liara look at him like he just slapped her.

"I can't just meld with an ancient piece of technology! Who knows what could happen if I did that!?"

"Well if you don't do it than what's the point of having the beacon? Sometimes you gotta take a risk Liara." Said Alren as he walked closer to the beacon which glowed in response to his approach.

Alren stood next to the beacon holding out a hand for Liara.

"Don't you want to learn more about the Prothean's? Well here's your chance Liara."

The asari maiden looked conflicted for a moment before with hesitant movements took hold of Alrens hand with her own. Then before she could change her mind Alren reached out and laid a hand on the beacon that flared brightly as contact was made. Almost instantly Alrena's mind was ripped from his being and flooded with the information held within the ancient device.

What he saw shocked Alren and Liara to their cores.

They saw the Prothean race prosperous and thriving one moment. Adult's talked and children played, the whole scene was peaceful in nearly everyway. Then came the death and destruction as familiar ships similar to the one seen during New Mandalore's invasion by the Geth rained fire upon the once peaceful streets.

The worst was the mechanical horrors made from the death of the organic beings that once fought against these genocidal machines. But the scenes themselves were eclipsed by the sheer pain and fear felt by the Prothean's as they knew their time had come.

Then all at once Alren and Liara were back in the lab as if nothing ever happened with Liara and himself breathing heavily and sweating.

"W-w-what was all of that!?" Asked Liara as she quivered a bit in fear from the images replaying themselves in her head.

"That was the fate of the Prothean's, and I fear it will be ours if we do not prepare." Said Alren as he regained his composure. Being a warrior meant he had seen some horrible things but genocide was something he never thought he would ever have to see.

Reaper's. That is what he heard in the vision. Machines whose only goal is the complete extinction of every sentient species every 50,000 years. And if the dating on the artifacts are accurate then pretty soon the Reaper's would return to complete yet another cycle.

Yet Alren was not afraid of the impending threat looming over the horizon. No he was more angry than anything. His people had finally made a place for themselves in this galaxy only for it to possibly be stripped away by these abominations. He would not have it!

He was a Mandalorian, no, he was Mandalore the Conqueror! And on the souls of every bearer of the title of Mandalore before him he would make these _Reaper's_ know true fear of the Mandalorian people before wiping them from the face of existence!

"Liara I want you to keep deciphering the beacon for anything else that may be useful to us. We will need everything we can get for whatever comes next." Said Wraith as he made to leave. He had things to do afterall, especially after this little revelation.

"B-b-but y-you saw what those things did!" Cried Liara as tears built up in her eyes. She had never seen so much death before and it had hit her harder than any Mass Effect round ever could.

"Yes, I did. And that is why I need you to do this Liara. If our galaxy is to survive the coming onslaught then we'll need every advantage we can get. It also means that I must go through with what Tevos, you and your mother planned. The Mandalorian Empire will rise. But first I will need more allies in order to make this happen, and also I must hunt down the Reaper that attacked us along with the Geth as I feel it is key to the Reapers return. Destroying it at the very least can buy us more time to prepare if nothing else." Said Alren with no emotion with thoughts flowing through his head at a mile a minute. So much to do and so little time.

Alren then felt two arms wrapped around his torso as Liara hugged him from behind.

"Just make sure to come back alive. Your people need their Mandalore if they hope to survive." Said Liara as she tightened her hold a bit. She had faith that Alren could accomplish the seemingly daunting task before him but that didn't mean she worried any less. In the short time she had known him Liara had become attached to the young leader. She respected his strength and intelligence as well as his devotion to the safety of his people, he embodied every aspect that made his people great and she was happy to know him, personally.

"I won't make any promises on that Liara... but I do promise to not die until my peoples future is secured." Responded Alren as Liara's arms gently released him. Before leaving Alren removes his Helm of Mandalore and turns to give Liara a kiss on her forehead making the asari's face turn completely purple.

Looking up she sees Alren giving her a kind smile making her blush even harder but hold his gaze.

"Remember Liara, it is not _why_ we die, but _how_ we die that matters to Mandalorian's. And between you and me I plan to die of old age recounting every one of my battle's to my grandchildren. But that's for another time as now I am off to Omega." Said Alren as he dons his helmet once more.

"Why Omega? There's nothing there but a bunch of pirates and slavers?" Asked Liara wondering what could be there that could attract Alren.

"A friend and business partner. And I think it's time I set into motion the plan I set up with her a while ago." Answered Alren with an ominous tone.

 _Omega, Afterlife_

After his little enlightening with the Beacon and his quick chat with Liara Alren had picked up Tali and taken the Malevolence to the large station deep in Terminus Space. He was greeted with open arms by his fellow Mandalorian's as he always had three Mandalorian Attack Cruiser's guarding the place.

Things on Omega had become infinitely better thanks to the Mandalorian's involvement as they now served as a sort of police force that kept the scum of the universe in line. Sure the place was still a pit but it was getting progressively better as well as the fact that the place was getting cleaned up quite well.

So now here he was going to meet with the Queen of Omega once more in her headquarters called Afterlife. Over their time together Alren and Aria had become good friends and even better business partners. The residence of the Terminus System had even dubbed him the Knight of Omega. Kind of stupid to him but he accepted the title anyway.

"Are you sure we can trust her? She's a Queen of pirate's for Keelah's sake!" Mumbled Tali to him as they were walking towards the stairs that would lead up to Aria's private booth.

"Yes Tali we can trust her. Or else we wouldn't be here otherwise." Answered Alren with a heavy sigh.

He didn't get it, ever since he introduced Tali to Liara the Quarian woman had become extremely hostile to any female in the vicinity and was constantly trying to be by his side. At first he found it a bit amusing but now it had gotten old and was trying on his patience. But he would never send her away as she was one of his most trusted friends and he couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to do it.

The duo quickly entered Aria's chamber and saw the said Queen of Omega in her usual spot sitting on her comfortable looking couch looking particularly bored. When she saw Alren a small smile spread across her face as she stood from her seat dressed in her usual garb.

"Alren, or should I say Mandalore the Conqueror? I didn't expect to see you for another week." Commented Aria as she walked up and pulled the young warrior into a hug which he quickly returned.

"Good to see you to Aria. I know I'm a bit early but things have happened that calls for you assistance." Said Alren as the two broke the embrace not.

Alren didn't notice Tali behind him clenching her hands tightly and the quiet sound of grinding teeth. He didn't even notice the intense glare he was sending their way. But Aria did and all she did was give a mocking smirk while leading Alren to the couch where the both sat on.

Tali was about to make a scene until Alren motioned for her to take a seat near him and she gladly accepted while shooting Aria a mocking look that made the Queen of Omega frown oh so slightly.

"So Alren what do you need to talk to me about?"

"You know of the attack on my people by the Geth?" Asked Alren though he already suspected she knew.

"Of course. But from what I hear you thoroughly destroyed them so why are you coming to me about this?" Asked Aria wondering what Alren wasn't telling her. He wouldn't come to her if it wasn't something important.

"I think it would be better if you looked at my memories. Time is of the essence and I don't have time to explain it all." Responded Alren as he removed his helmet and turned to face Aria who was now more intrigued than ever. Still she nodded her head and adjusted herself so she was now facing Alren.

Putting both of her hands on either side of his head Aria closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal her black eyes.

 **"Embrace Eternity."** Were the last words Alren heard as Aria delved into his mind picking out the information he wanted her to see.

A few seconds later and Aria pulled away as if she was just shocked. Sweat began to bead across her forehead as her terrified eyes gazed into Alren's cold ones. She could not believe what she had just seen but there was no denying what she had seen was real. Now she understood why Aren had come to her and after that little revelation she was more than happy to help the Mandalorian.

"So Aria, you think you can help me with our little... _problem_?" Asked Alren as he donned his helmet once more.

After calming herself from seeing those horrid images Aria looks back to Alren with a fierce glare of determination.

"You really want to go through with making an Empire thing hm? Alright, then I will help in anyway I can. First off you need allies cause if you want to create your Empire then your going to have a lot of resistance in the forms of the Salarian's, Turian,s and even the Batarian's. So you'll need to make allies with some of the other races which I can help with most of them but there is one species you'll need to convince all on your own." Said Aria.

"And who would they be?" Asked Alren though he already had a pretty good idea on who the ancient asari was talking about.

"The Krogan's. They are a warrior race similar to your own and could have conquered the Galaxy a time ago if not for the Salarian's hitting them with the Genophage. Now they are a slowly dying race of mercenaries but still some of the best warriors in the Galaxy. Get them on your side and chances of victory will be practically guaranteed."

"Yes but from what you have told me than the Krogan race is spread thinly. I need someway to bring them all together and then under my banner which means I'm gonna have to find a Krogan with the power to rally the rest of his kind. Do you know such a Krogan?" Alren asked Aria but the smile on her face already told him she had an idea for someone.

"As a matter of fact I do. Even better he is right her in Afterlife drinking at the bar." Said Aria as she stood up and walked to her balcony to point out said Krogan.

Following her Alren and Tali stood beside the Queen of Omega and looked to where she was pointing and saw a large Krogan in blood red armor downing another glass of alcohol. It was obvious the Krogan was a fine warrior due to the various scar's on his face and the overall air about him. The young Mandalorian could see himself getting along with the Krogan Battlemaster if things went smoothly.

"His name is Urdnott Wrex, of the Urdnott clan. His clan is the most ancient and influential of all the Krogan clans. If they were to rally under anyone then it would be him, but my sources tell me he cares nothing for his people and would rather let them all die then help them." It was only a second later that Aria realized what she had said and before she could say anything Alren was already gone leaving both Tali and Aria confused as they hadn't even seen him move.

Looking back down at the people below her she saw Alren making his way through the crowd towards the Krogan. Those who saw him quickly stepped out of the way while those that didn't were quickly shoved aside but once they saw the infamous Mandalorian they quickly turned around.

In just a few moments Alren was upon the Krogan, then before Aria or Tali could call out to him Alren had turned the Krogan around in his seat and socked the surprised Krogan straight in his face sending some orange blood flying from the Krogan's mouth and sending the giant to the floor.

Just like that everyone in Afterlife froze, even the dancer's as they waited with baited breath for what would happen next. Those closest to the two warriors quickly backed away making a makeshift ring as the Krogan stood from his prone position wiping some blood from his lip as his burning eyes glared at Alren who stood impassively but one could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"You just made a big mistake welp." Growled the Krogan.

"No I think I did the right thing." Responded Alren coldly.

"And just who do you think you are Mandalorian?"

"I am Mandalore the Conqueror, and what I just did was hit not only a traitor... but a _coward_ as well." Said Alren making the clubs patrons gasp as Wrex's growl turned into a full fledged roar as he charged the Mandalorian warrior wanting nothing more than to tear him apart with his bare hands.

Alren though was completely calm as the Krogan charged at him, waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment came quickly though when Wrex threw a devastating right hook only for Alren to deflect the strike with his forearm and step into the Krogans guard unleashing a hail of gut punches that drove air from the Krogan's lungs.

Wrex wasn't a Battlemaster for nothing though and pushed through the pain to grab Alren and toss him over the bar counter and into the racks of alcohol. Alren recovered quickly and was on his feet as soon as he hit the ground. Using the bar as a springboard Alren leaped at Wrex giving a flying roundhouse to the side of the Krogan's head snapping it to the side and making the large reptile stumble.

The Krogan refused to go down though and in response threw out a straight jab aiming for the Mandalorian's head. Seeing the blow coming the Mandalore twists his body around the strike until he is behind the surprised Krogan. Using this to this moment to his advantage Alren lashes out and grabs Wrex's wrist while simultaneously kicking the back of the Krogan's knee bringing him down to one knee.

Wrapping an arm around the Krogan's neck Alren apllied a bit of pressure while he whispered in the Krogan's ear yet the entire club could hear him as he spoke in a cold tone.

"Do you know why your a coward Wrex? Cause when you people needed you most, while your peopled suffered you _ran away!_ Are you really content to sit back and watch as your race becomes nothing more than dust in the wind? Watch as they wither away with no one to mourn or honor them for the warriors they were?"

Wrex's struggles momentarily ceased and the Battlemaster was quiet for a time before he finally answered but his tone was not filled with anger but rather it was hollow. Like a man who had given up on all he had fought for. A man without hope.

"And what could I have done? No matter what I do my kind will eventually die from the Genophage imposed on us by those damn Salarian's. Why stay when there is no reason to."

"Better to die for something than to live for nothing." Said Alren as he released the Krogan who turned to look at Alren in surprise.

"What?"

"Which is a better cause Wrex, fighting for money or the survival of ones species? True it may be a hopeless endeavor in most peoples minds but is it not better to fight for ones survival rather than just wait around for it to come? If your willing to fight for your people I will give you the tools to do so." Said Alren as he held his hand out to his fellow warrior.

Wrex was hesitant but the words spoken by the man made him question if his species survival really could be secured. Could this man really give his people a fighting chance against the Genophage? It was almost too good to be true, but the conviction in the mans voice was making Wrex want to believe him.

"What would you have me do to give my people a chance at survival?"

"I would have you do what you were always meant to do, to unite your people and then help me build a new Empire. One that will cast down the corruption that is the Council. One where not just Krogan's, but _every_ race is equal. No longer will the _Council Races_ decide the Galaxy's future, but rather all the races will have a say with the Mandalorian's at the forefront. Together we will create an Empire that will put the Prothean's to shame." Declared Alren with conviction surprising not just Wrex but every patron in the club as the conviction in his words made them believe that he could actually do it.

"That's pretty ambitious Mandalorian." Commented Wrex.

"I never settle for less than what I want." Alren replied waiting for Wrex's answer with his hand still outstretched to help up the downed Krogan.

A few tense moments of silence passed as Wrex thought about the Mandalorians offer. Would it all really be worth it? Was helping this man conquer the galaxy to establish an empire really worth it to save his race? Would his rule be better than the Council's? As he thought of these things he looked into the visor of the Mandalorian's helmet as if he could see the mans eyes. And from what little he could see he had made his decision. Yes. It was all worth it because this was not just a man with dreams of grandeur. No, he was a warrior of the highest caliber and Wrex would gladly follow him into the depths of hell should he wish it.

Taking the hand Alren helped pull the Krogan to his feet thanks to his enhanced strength until both combatants stood with their hands still grasped now in a sign of comradery.

"I am ready to follow you... Mandalore the Conqueror." Said Wrex with respect.

"Please Wrex, just Alren is fine." Responded Alren with just as much respect as he smiled underneath his helm. He had gained his first ally and another friend for his fight against the Reaper's.

 **There's the next chapter guys. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


End file.
